Found love
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Buck learns of a party organized by Queen Clarion, however, the fear is given when he and Fawn do something that they could not do, now everything changes for them after that. (Includes friendship, humor, fights and jealousy ) FawnxBuck. -English version- /Update of June 2019/
1. The party

A day like any other in Pixie Hollow, the fairies and sparrows men did their work to maintain the balance but after a long work each did their activities that were not related to their duties. Each fairy went out or conversed with others to spend time having fun or talking about their days.

In the place of the animal fairies, a sparrow man was finished his work to go home to finally rest after a long day.

Buck: "At last I was able to finish on time now as it is early and now it's almost dark I think I can pass the time" -he said as he flew by to hang out.

While flying he met Zephyr, a fast flying fairy and also his friend, they had become friends since the Pixie Hollow Games.

Zephyr: "Hello buck"

Buck: "hello zephyr, I like to see you" -he said.

Zephyr: "What are you doing?" -she ask.

Buck: "Well, I was going to hang out, but I found you, I do not know what you want to do" he said.

Zephyr: "Well, I was thinking of playing a joke on Clank and Bobble, can you help me?"

Buck: "Of course" -he said, smiling devilishly.

The 2 friends went to the Tinker's Nook, there they found their 2 victims working, Zephyr flew to turn off the lights surprising them.

Bobble: "What happened? Why did the lights go out?" -He said almost scared.

Clank: "I do not know, bobble" -he said also scared.

Suddenly a light appeared and from there appeared a shadow of a monster that caused the 2 Tinker sparrows men to get scared and hide, what they did not know was that they were buck and zephyr who had a flashlight and a spider web in the shape of a monster and seeing their reactions they laughed. After a while Zephyr set the lights to illuminate the place.

Buck: Guys, are you guys okay? -He said trying not to laugh.

Clank: "No, a monster came to the workshop and we hid so they would not catch us, but I think it was gone when you arrived" -he said, looking everywhere to look for the supposed monster.

Zephyr: "Well I think that "monster" should no longer come back here" -she said with a shriek of laughter.

Bobble: "Well, I think it's been all clank, we're going home to fix everything about the party" -he said.

Buck: "Party, what party?" -he ask.

Bobble: "Oh, you do not know, Queen Clarion has put a party for all our values during these last years and we are all invited" -he said.

Buck had never heard about that news, maybe they did not tell him or it was just a surprise for everyone, after their talk Buck and Zephyr left the Tinker's Nook to talk about the party.

Zephyr: "Is something happening, Buck?" -She asked sparrow man who was very thoughtful.

Buck: "Yes, it's just that I'm thinking about the party" -he said.

Zephyr: "Well, I think it will be a great party that the Queen will plan"

Buck: "Yes, and we have to take someone or something."

Zephyr: "It's not just for fun and everything, well if you want I could take some freckled fairy with a long braid there" -she smiled at him so he could guess who was talking.

Buck: "What!? Zephyr is not funny" -he shout while listening to her laugh.

Zephyr: "Why not, you two would make a nice couple" -she said making a heart with her hands.

Buck: "Yes, of course ..." -he murmured.

Zephyr: "Well I have to go see you" -she said goodbye before flying home.

Buck just watched her go while he went home, there he had laid to his bed while thinking about the party that was going to be organized, but he also thought what Zephyr told him.

Buck: "Just rest, buck."

* * *

The next day, buck went flying to go to the library to find a book to entertain himself and he found it and decided to read it, the book was about the animals (Obviously), while reading he heard a loud noise coming near, he look up and he found Scribble lying on the floor with some books about him. He came over to help him and maybe talk about the party.

Buck: "Hey scrib you're fine" -he said helping him to stand up.

Scribble: "Yes, it was just a slight fall" -he said adjusting his glasses and collecting some books along with buck.

Buck: "Scrib, you know about the party that Queen Clarion organized."

Scribble: "Of course, the queen told me about it days before she said it officially. Why?"

Buck: "It's just that I was not aware" -he said something embarrassed.

Scribble "Well, given that the news was given two days ago, what were you doing during these 2 days?"

Buck had remembered what he had done during those 2 days when the queen's party was announced.

Buck: "I was out of Pixie Hollow."

Scribble: "Outside? But, for what?"

Buck: "What happened is that Rumble made me a joke, I tripped with his trap that they had a net that was tied in my body and I could not fly and I was trapped for hours until I was released by the explorers".

Scribble: What?!, but, why did not you say anything about it?

Buck: "So that, Scrib, nobody would believe me since he was listening to the news that the queen gave and it would be his word against mine".

Scribble: "Well, that's right, since I saw it there when the queen gave the news".

Buck: I really can not stand that guy, he became very intolerable since Rosetta beat him in the games.

Scribble: "Well, let's forget about it, because the important thing is the party that will take place tomorrow"

Buck: Tomorrow?! -he shouted making him fall to scribble.

Scribble: "Well ... of course, nobody told you" -he said getting up.

Buck: "No"

Scribble: "Well you have all day to get comfortable and bring a good suit because I do not think you're dressed like that."

Buck: "If you're right, well I have to go. Bye-bye, Scrib".

Scribble: "Goodbye and remember, you can take Fawn if you like" -he call making him roll his eyes.

Buck: "I do not know why, but what Scrib said has to be Zephyr's work," he said as he went to his house for tomorrow's party.

 **Here is my first story (in English) of Tinkerbell from one of the little-known Ships of the Fandom. I hope you like them and leave your comments.**


	2. The suit

Already flying to find a dress for tomorrow's party, Buck went to his house to find something more elegant ... unfortunately he did not have.

Buck: "Damn it, what do I do now?" -He asked himself.

Already leaving his house he reminded someone that he could help him.

Buck: Sure, how could I have forgotten?" -He said as he flew towards his solution.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zephyr was walking along with a dress that he was going to wear at the party. From there he met Elwood, a sparrow man of his same talent.

Zephyr: "Hello Elwood, what are you doing here?" -she ask.

Elwood: "Hi zephyr, I'm here because maybe I could find a suit for tomorrow."

Zephyr: "Well, you came to the right place. There are still suits for fast-flying sparrows men".

Elwood: "Really! Then I will not waste time, goodbye" he said, flying to the place where Zephyr told him.

Zephyr had gone to his house to keep the dress and do her work, flying had found a certain group of fairies.

That group was Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Vidia, Silvermist and Fawn who discussed about tomorrow.

Silvermist: "I'm so excited about tomorrow," -she said enthusiastically.

Idiressa: "We are all, Sil, I hope everything goes well"

Rosetta: "Of course everything will be fine, honey, everything will be beautiful tomorrow" -she said, dreaming.

Vidia: "Beautiful the party or a certain frost sparrow man that will also be there" -she said, pulling her out of her dream.

Rosetta: "Well, anyone can say things, right?" -She said making the other fairies laugh.

Tinkerbell: Girls, already have their dresses for tomorrow, right?

All remained silent.

Fawn: "Now that you say Tink ... no," she said while the others said the same thing.

Tinkerbell: "Well, we have to look for some clothes, but fast" -she said.

Vidia from far away could see Zephyr and call her to help them with the dresses.

Vidia: Zep, ¿do you already get your dress? -she ask.

Zephyr: "Sure, Lyria is giving for every fairy and sparrow man"

Rosetta: "Well, let's not waste time, thank you sweetness" -she said as they all went towards Lyria.

Zephyr while watching the girls go away saw a sparrow man flying in the distance, when he looked a little more that sparrow man was nothing less than Buck.

Zephyr: "Uhhh, it looks like you're going to see a lot of discomfort."

* * *

Buck had arrived at the right place: Lyria's house, there he was attending to a fast-flying sparrow man who was Elwood.

Lyria: "Well elwood, here is the suit. I'll see you at the party" -she said kindly.

Elwood: "Likewise, lyria, goodbye" -he said going to the door.

Elwood: "Buck, I see he's also looking for a suit for tomorrow."

Buck: "That's right ... wait a minute, there's a kiss on your neck?"

Elwood rolled his eyes when he held his hand on his neck, saw a lip stain while he remembered the cause.

* **RETROSPECTIVE SCENE** *

Lyria: Seriously, ¿do you think I'm the prettiest of all the fairies? -she asked blushing.

Elwood grabbed her hand and kissed her and looked at her.

Elwood: I'm telling you seriously, you're the most beautiful fairy in Pixie Hollow, he said in Pixie Hollow, of everything Neverland".

Before saying anything else, Lyria kissed him passionately on the lips and then on the neck.

Lyria: "I have the suit for you, but first ..." -he paused to continue kissing him.

* **END OF THE RETROSPECTIVE SCENE** *

Elwood: "That's strawberry stain" -he smiled at him.

Buck: "If you say so" -he said as he made his way to Lyria's house.

Buck: "Hello Lyria."

Lyria: "Buck, it's nice to see you I see you're here for a costume".

Buck: "Yes, please"

Lyria: "Well, take a seat while I'm looking for your suit."

Buck: "Thank you."

He sat down while waiting for the suit, Lyria looked for the buck suit and had found it, but while he was heading towards it someone called her.

Fawn: "Hello Lyria" -she said, greeting her.

Lyria: "Fawn, you're looking for a dress for tomorrow"

Fawn: "Yes, please"

Lyria: "Well, take a seat while I'm looking for your dress"

Fawn: "Thank you."

Buck was looking at the suits and dresses that Lyria had, everyone was like being taken out of a fairy tale that humans told their children, when he turned around he tripped over someone.

Buck: "Oh sorry, I did not notice and ..."

Fawn: "No, no, I was running towards that place and I did not see your presence so ..."

Looking at each other felt a very uncomfortable air in the place.

Buck: "H ... hello fawn" -he stammered.

Fawn: "Hi buck" -she smiled faintly.

Buck: What are you doing here? -he ask.

Fawn: "I was looking for a dress for tomorrow"

Buck: Me too ... a clear suit, not a dress because that's what the fairies use and so ..." -he said while listening to Fawn laugh a little at his irony.

Lyria: "Well guys, here I have your costumes for the queen's party" -said giving them their respective suits.

Buck: "Thanks Lyria, well I will not waste your time I have to go. Goodbye, fawn" -he said as he flew fast.

Fawn: "Goodbye buck" -she murmured.

When giving her dress, Fawn went to the door to meet her friends.

Iridessa: "The one that was flying, was it Buck?"

Fawn attended the head.

Tinkerbell: "Well, maybe he was very hurried about tomorrow, and speaking of that we should also go in for our dresses"

All the girls got into the place, all except Rosetta who looked at Fawn who had a sad look.

Rosetta: "You're fine, honey?" -she said in a sweet voice.

Fawn: "What? yes, if I'm fine, do not worry about my Ro. You go where lyria to give you the dress to impress Sled "-she smiled at her before leaving.

Rosetta, seeing her leave, did not believe that it was okay because ... she lied when she closed her eyes. She might solve this tomorrow, but she will need a little help.


	3. The beginning of the party I

Today was the big day, all the fairies and sparrows men of different talents (including those of winter) were present at the great party of Queen Clarion. Before the party began, each fairy was talking to their friends talking about their days, Buck was talking to Zephyr about what had happened in the house in Lyria.

Zephyr: "Buck, you would have seized the moment."

Buck: "What a moment"

Zephyr: "Do not do it, declare your love towards her".

Buck: "Zep, how many times I'm going to tell you, I do not like Fawn" -he said a little angrily.

Zephyr: "Really?" -She said raising an eyebrow.

Buck: "Sure" -he whisper.

Zephyr: "You lie!" -she shout.

At about 2 meters, Buck saw fawn talking with her friends, Zephyr observed what Buck was watching.

Zephyr: "Yes, I'm sure you do not like her" -she said sarcastically, drawing the attention of Buck.

Buck: "I was looking the other way" -he defended himself.

Zephyr: "If you say so."

Suddenly trumpets were heard announcing the arrival of the queen, all the fairies saw its entrance always majestic. Along with the queen were Lord Milori, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary and the Ministers who accompanied her to announce the start of the party.

Queen Clarion: "Welcome everyone to the great feast of the Pixie Hollow where we will celebrate the great efforts they have had during these last years" -she said.

All the fairies applauded at the words of the queen.

Queen Clarion: "Now that the party begins" -she said, listening to the trumpets announcing the beginning of the party.

All the fairies celebrated throughout the party, some dancing, others talking or just watching the party.

Zephyr: "This is so exciting!"

Buck: "¡Yes, it is!"

Just came Elwood along with Chloe, a garden fairy and Lumina, a light fairy.

Chloe: "Hi guys, how are you?"

Both: "Great"

Lumina: "This is the best thing the queen has done"

Elwood: "Speaking of it" -he said as they pointed to Queen Clarion.

The queen was sitting with Milori talking and in the end they kissed, the girls said "Aws" while the boys took out their tongues.

Buck: "I do not know what we saw" -he called Zephyr's attention.

Zephyr: "I do not know why I'm complaining, after all you'll do that with Fawn when they're together" -she said while everyone laughed.

Buck blushed and flew away to stop listening, everything looked like he was leaving, but they also saw that Fawn was following him.

Elwood: "Well this party will be very interesting" -he said while the girls attended with the head.

* * *

Upon hearing the trumpets announcing the beginning of the party, Tinkerbell and the girls began to celebrate, Rosetta found Sled who were with Periwinkle, Gliss and Spike.

Rosetta: "Sled!" -She said as she flew towards him to hug him.

Sled: "Ro, I'm glad to see you" -he said.

Rosetta: "To me too" -she shrieked with joy.

Tinkerbell: "Peri, what a nice dress!" -She said as she saw her sister wearing a long blue-white dress.

Periwinkle: "Your dress is also pretty" -she said.

Gliss: "Girls, have you seen Bobble?" -she ask one of them.

Silvermist: "He's in the bread roll area with Clank."

Gliss: "Ok, I'll go see him" -she said as she left to look for him.

Iridessa: "Well I'll go to another place, see you girls".

Vidia: "I'll also go with the other fairies, after a while I see them."

Fawn was chatting with Nyx, after what happened with Gruff they talked often, she was telling him that Scribble was inviting her to dance when the dance started.

Nyx: "I do not know whether to accept or not, I mean, he seems like a great guy, but he's not ..."

Fawn: "Even if he is not your type you must admit that he is the only sparrow man that loves you without caring about your character or something else" -she said.

Nyx: "Uhm ... maybe you're right" -she said while looking at him, he was talking with Clank and Bobble eating biscuits, but his talk was interrupted by Gliss hugging Bobble.

Bobble: "Gliss, it's nice to see you" -he said as he freed himself from the strong hug he received.

Gliss: "Oh Bobbli-Bubu, I miss you so much" -she hugged him.

The guys tried not to laugh at the nickname Bobble received, suddenly Scribble saw a flying Buck appear to be angry and blushing.

Scribble: "What now?"

Fawn noticed the presence of Buck who was flying away and decided to chase him, scribble saw the scene going by.

Scribble: "Uhm" -he said, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Buck was flying until he got to where part of the Neverland forest, he was not so far from the party, decided to sit on a rock to think.

Buck: "Calm down, buck, I do not know to get mad about something very absurd ... or not?"

Suddenly he heard some flapping that came very close to him, he realized that it was a fairy and not a flying animal.

Fawn: "Buck, are you okay?" -she ask.

Buck: "Sure, I'm just here to clear my mind"

Fawn: "Sure, because I saw you leave the party very angry"

Buck: "It's nothing to worry about Fawn" -he said as he made his way to the party.

Fawn: "Wait" -she said as she grabbed his arm- "there's something I wanted to tell you"

* * *

Scribble: Zephyr, what did you do to Buck? -he ask.

Zephyr: "I ... I think I made him annoyed a little" -she said feeling bad

Elwood: "I do not understand why Buck behaves like this when it comes to Fawn."

Scribble: "That's the point" -he called everyone's attention to what they were with Zephyr.

Chloe: "What do you mean, Scribble?"

* * *

Fawn: "Why almost always did not talk to me when we are together at work or in free time? -she ask.

Buck: "I eh ... uhm" -he hesitated in what he was going to answer.

Fawn "That's for the games, right?"

* * *

Scribble: "Listen, Buck told me that being with Fawn in the games started to have some problems that were not related to the games."

Lumina: "How what "problems"?" -she asked.

What they did not know was that Fawn's friends and those of winter had listened to what Scribble said.

Rosetta: "Excuse me, darling" -she calling the attention of scribble- "refers to ... uhm" -she making their hands together.

Scribble "That's right, Rosetta"

* * *

Buck: "Fawn, of course that has nothing to do with it."

Fawn: "Buck ..." -she said almost sobbing- "Do not lie to me, of course what happened in the games is the cause of all this".

Buck: "Fawn ..." he said trying to calm her, but he could not.

Fawn: "No!" -She shouted- "I'm tired of hiding this feeling that I had these years!".

Buck: "Please fawn, calm down ..."

Fawn: "Calm down ... How buck?! You know very well what happened after losing the games".

Buck: "Well if we lost, but do not forget that after losing we had fun at the end of our last game, everything was fine until ...".

Fawn: "Until I ruined it."

Buck: "Fawn ..." -he approached her- "I know it was not an accident, you wanted to do it because you could not with the pressure".

The 2 were standing together looking at each other.

* * *

Chloe: "This is what happened between them 2".

Zephyr: "I did not know that part."

Rosetta already knew it from the beginning, since the animal team lost Fawn and Buck spent time together having fun, then the 2 began to look a little strange, as if something had been done.

Rosetta: "Ahh Fawn, why did you do it?" She asked herself.

* * *

Fawn: "Buck, I ..." -she was interrupted when Buck put a finger to her lips.

Buck: "Do not say anything, I'll give you what you want in these last years."

By saying that, Buck was getting ready as he brought his face closer to hers.

Fawn: "Are you sure?"

Buck: "I'm just sorry" -he said while doing what he did not do during the games.

 ** _END OF PART 1_**


	4. The beginning of the party II

Fawn: "Buck, I ..." -she was interrupted when Buck put a finger to her lips.

Buck: "Do not say anything, I'll give you what you want in these last years."

By saying that, Buck was getting ready as he brought his face closer to hers.

Fawn: "Are you sure?"

Buck: "I'm just sorry" -he said while doing what he did not do during the games.

Buck approached Fawn's lips and kissed her, Fawn seeing what Buck had decided to cross his arms in her neck and closed her eyes to continue with the kiss. Buck hugged her waist as he moved his head from side to side with Fawn, after a while the 2 separated from the kiss to get oxygen.

Buck: *Panting* "That ... was" -he said while breathing air.

Fawn: *Panting* "Amazing" -she finished his sentence.

Buck: "I think we should go back to the party" -he said as he turned to leave.

But Fawn had other plans, hugged him from behind taking him by surprise, looked back to see her and looked at her with a playful smile then she approached him to give them small kisses all over her face (more times on the lips) while whispering in the ear.

Fawn: "Stay a little longer" -she whispered.

She kiss him on the neck and put her face on his chest caressing him.

Buck (Mind): "She is so cute when she behaves like this"

* * *

Elwood: "Hey, talking about that, Buck has not arrived yet."

Everyone realized that, indeed, Buck was not anywhere and not just him, also fawn.

Rosetta: "It's true, also Fawn is not here"

Spike: "They do not believe that ..." -she said knowing what he was thinking.

Scribble: "Well, I think one of us is going to look for them."

Everyone nodded.

Zephyr: "Yes, but who is going?"

Everyone looked at her and Zephyr just looked at them with a bad guess.

Zephyr: "Why do they all look at me like that?" -She said without knowing what would happen.

* * *

In the forest, Fawn and Buck kept kissing until they stopped.

Fawn: "I always dreamed that this would happen" -she hugged him.

Buck just stroked her cheek and kissed her nose.

Buck: "Me too" -he said still hugging her.

Fawn: "Then what are we?" -she ask.

Buck: "What?"

Fawn: I say we kiss, many times, so there must be something between us. "

Buck: "Yes, you're right" -he said.

Then he take his hand and say something he expected during the games.

Buck: "Fawn, do you want to be my girlfriend?" -he ask.

Fawn just looked at him and tears fell on her cheeks.

Fawn: "Yes, yes, yes, yes and a thousand times yes!" she shout before jumping at him to kiss him.

* * *

Zephyr: "I had to open my mouth" -she growled as she looked for Buck and possibly, with Fawn.

She flew to all sides of the forest to look for them, suddenly she hear a scream that came not so far from her and decided to look for the scream. When she found the place where the scream occurred she saw something in the bushes that left her breathless: Buck and Fawn kissing on the ground. Seeing a little closer saw Fawn crying with happiness, possibly something Buck told him. Zephyr decided to leave to tell the others.

At the party, the others watched as Zephyr returned, but without Buck and Fawn, upon arrival Zephyr told them what they had seen and everyone was left with an open jaw.

Rosetta: "I can not believe it" -he said astonished by what she hear.

Elwood: "Until finally Buck has already made one".

Scribble: "From what you told us, Zep, is that if I cry and kiss him passionately then that must mean one thing."

All the girls screamed, earning the attention of the other fairies and Fairy Mary.

Fairy Mary: "Girls, please, that's all this scandal."

Tinkerbell: "Sorry, Fairy Mary, but we're excited about something that happened right now."

Fairy Mary: "Well, but no more loud cries please" -she said leaving.

After leaving the girls screamed for Fawn and the boys just looked at them.

Elwood: "Why do girls behave like this?"

Scribble: "It's just the feminine nature"

Sled: "And that they did not listen as the frost fairies' screams".

The boys nodded their heads.

* * *

Buck: "You do not think we should go back to the party"

Fawn: "Yes, you're right" -he said before kissing and adjusting.

The two returned to the party, but Buck remembered something.

Buck: "Fawn, do not take it the wrong way, but I think we should not tell others that we're a couple yet."

Fawn: "Why not?" -she ask with a sad tone.

Buck: "It's not that I want to, I want to be with you for my whole life, but the relationships shaped by the fairies can sometimes feel a little uncomfortable, but I promise that when the precise moment comes I will announce to everyone that I have a beautiful girlfriend".

Fawn: "Well, you're right" -she said while kissing him one last time- "Do you promise that you will tell everyone about our relationship?"

Buck: "Promised."

The couple entered and went to their respective places, Fawn looked at her friends who had smiling faces for her.

Fawn: "Something wrong?"

Rosetta: "Nothing, darling, we're just happy for the party"

Fawn decided to forget everything and started having fun at the party.

Elwood: "Until you finally arrive, where were you?"

Buck: "Just reflecting"

Elwood (Mind): "Or rather, kissing."

Buck decided to go have fun before looking at fawn for the last time, during this the party began to end with the dance of fairies and sparrows men. Each fairy chose a sparrow to dance, Fawn and Buck danced together without knowing that their friends looked at them happily for the 2.

Fawn: "I love you Buck" -she said whispering.

Buck: "Me too, Fawn," he said.

Without a doubt, a party that you will never forget for these 2.

* * *

 **Here is this chapter, for the user (guest) whose name I do not know, I'm glad you like my story = D**


	5. A night to remember

The party was coming to an end as all the fairies were gathered by the next announcement of Queen Clarion. In the whole row, Buck looked at Fawn who was with her friends, and she gave him a quick kiss so that no one would look at her suddenly, the trumpets announced that the queen was coming. When arriving, Lord Milori was by his side holding hands.

Queen Clarion: "Fairies and sparrows men, thank you very much for your presence. All return to their homes to continue their work. "

Everyone had left to go home, Buck was with Zephyr and Scribble.

Scribble: "Well guys" -he yawned- "See you tomorrow".

Zephyr: I also have to go, see you" -she said flying.

Buck took advantage of that moment to look for Fawn, when he found her saw that her was still with her friends and with those of winter. Fawn had seen him and beckoned him to hide. All the girls were saying goodbye to their winter friends ... Well, Rosetta was hugging Sled very strong so he would not leave.

Rosetta: "I do not want you to leave, Sled" -She said still embracing him, Sled only smiled at her.

Sled: "Ro, we can see each other tomorrow you know" -he said as he hugged her.

Rosetta: "I know, but you can not be calm while you're not by my side, but ..." -She said, coming out of the embrace -I'll see you tomorrow, honey" –she said while kissing him.

Everyone heard a scream of pain and with a hint of laughter that came from Bobble who was in a bear hug from Gliss, everyone laughed at the scene they were living.

Gliss: "I'll see you tomorrow Bobbli-Bubu" -she hugged him very hard.

Bobble: "I also ... Gliss ... the hug ..." -he said while breathing at the hug he received.

Gliss released him and he fell to the ground, she kissed him on the cheek while they went with their friends.

Periwinkle: "See you tomorrow, Tink" -she said taking leave with the arm raising.

Tinkerbell: "Equally!" -she screamed.

All the other girls were already saying goodbye.

Rosetta: "Well, girls, we'll see each other tomorrow, Fawn, let's go" -she told her friend.

Fawn: "No thanks, I think I'll stay a little longer here."

Vidia: Sure, to see your ... ¡AGH! -she grilled while rubbing the arm of the blow from Tinkerbell to be quiet.

Fawn: "What did you say, Vidia?"

Vidia: "This ... have a good night" -she said while watching Tink.

All the girls had left leaving Fawn alone, taking advantage of the moment she called Buck to come. Buck saw that he was calling and he approached her who wrapped his arms around her neck to kiss her.

Buck: "How are you, beautiful"

Fawn: "By your side I'm perfect" -she said while kissing him.

Buck: * Uf * "What a night".

Fawn "Without a doubt the best night of my life".

Buck suddenly began to yawn as he crunched his back.

Fawn: "Well, I think we should go back to our homes."

Buck: "It bothers you if I accompany you."

Fawn "It does not bother me" -she smiled at him.

The two of them took each other's hands to go first to the house of Fawn, what they did not know is that the girls who were hiding in a tree very close to them looked at everything they did and while they left they all shouted for joy Fawn

Silvermist: "They are very cute together" -she said cheerfully.

Rosetta: "I'm very happy for Fawn" -she smiled at her friend.

Vidia: "Tink, my arm still hurts" -she said still holding her arm beaten.

Tinkerbell: "For the next one, think before you speak" -she said with a smile of satisfaction not because of what she did to Vidia, but because of Fawn.

Upon arriving at Fawn's house, the couple was talking for a while before saying goodbye to each other.

Buck: "Fawn ..." -he touched her cheek- "Being by your side makes me feel so good".

Fawn: "Me too" -she smiled at him.

Buck: "Of all the fairies of each talent, you are the only prettiest fairy on earth."

Fawn: "Really" -she blushed.

Buck: "Why would I lie to you?"

At the time of leaving Fawn grabs him by the shirt to kiss him passionately, she wrapping her arms around his neck, Buck also did it at his waist and they stayed for a few minutes. Then they separated from the kiss to get oxygen Fawn said goodbye entering her house and Buck went to hers.

Buck: "Without a doubt, the best night of my life and nothing bad can happen" he said, flying towards his house.

Fawn already in her house threw her bed while dreaming of Buck and the night they had kissing her pillow imagining Buck.

Fawn: "We'll be together forever" -she said while closing her eyes to sleep


	6. First day of the couple

Another day had come for Neverland, all the fairies got up to do their daily tasks, Buck had risen early and began to work since all his companions were in their labors with the animals. At that moment saw Fawn helping some baby ducks to walk, she looked at him and greeted him.

Buck (Mind): "She's so beautiful" –he thought.

Now that his work was done he decided to visit Zephyr to talk and talk about what happened yesterday during his absence, Fawn looked at him away from the place and focused on his work.

In the library, Scribble was sorting some books by ordering them for each letter of the alphabet. Suddenly an unsuspecting wind took him by surprise by dropping the pile of books he had, when turning around it was Zephyr who was totally exhausted.

Scribble: "Zep, what happened to you, why are you coming like that?"

Zephyr was taking a breath to regain his voice - "Well, what happened was ...".

*Retrospective scene*

In the air, the flying fairies were making winds and windstorms, she who was with Vidia was making a big tornado, suddenly Elwood was calling Vidia for something and she ordered the tornado.

Zephyr: "Uhm ... Maybe I'll add a little more wind."

With her hand she began to blow wind towards the tornado and made it bigger, the problem is that when she was very big she accidentally released the tornado and turned very fast releasing wind between all, fortunately, there were no injuries ... well, except Elwood who did not he gave an account of the tornado and sucked on him by making him spin and voting on the ground.

Zephyr: "Elwood, are you okay?" -she ask her friend.

But when he got up he gave him a "run if you value your life" look and instantly flew very fast so she did not expect the worst.

* End of the retrospective *

Scribble: "Oh zep ... when not you" -he said scratching his forehead.

Zephyr: "Can I stay here in case Elwood comes?"

Scribble: "I'm not sure why ..."

Zephyr: "Please ..." -she said with doggy eyes.

Scribble: "Okay, it's okay you can stay" -she said away from the irresistible look.

Zephyr: "Thank you" -she said while hiding.

Fawn had finished her work and decided to look for Buck to be with him all day, but was found by her friends who was waiting for her.

Tinkerbell: "Hello Fawn, come with us to the Winter Woods."

Fawn never rejects an invitation from her friends, much less if it is a specific game, but could not go with them since she wanted to be with Buck.

Fawn: "Yes, but later I have to ... read a book" -she said the first thing that came to mind.

Iridessa: "Read a book?" -she question.

Fawn: "If what happens is that I have to read something very important that will cost me a few hours, but I promise that I will go to winter with you".

The girls just looked at her and nodded and went to the Winter Woods, Fawn took the opportunity to look for Buck. She went through every place in the forest until she found him sitting on a rock while throwing stones in the river, she approached him carefully and covered his eyes.

Fawn: "Who am I?" –she ask playfully.

Buck: "Well ... Fairy Mary" -he said, following her the joke.

Fawn: "No"

Buck: "Zarina"

Fawn: No

Buck: "Terrence"

Fawn: "No, you give up?"

Buck: "Yes, I give up."

Fawn: "It's me, honey!" -She said raising her arms while kissing him.

Buck: "Fawn, always with your games" -he said while he was caught by her kisses.

Fawn: "I missed you so much" -she said him.

Buck: "Me too" -he said.

Fawn sat on his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck as they looked at each other.

Buck: "So, what do you want to do?"

Fawn: "Well, the girls invited me to spend the day in the Winter Woods. Do you want to go?"

Buck "But would not you suspect our relationship?"

Fawn: "Well, take your friends, so they will not suspect anything."

Buck: "Well, I'll see you there" -he said as he walked away.

Fawn was heading home when suddenly ...

?: "Hello Fawn, do not you want to hang out with me?"

When looking Fawn, it was nothing less than Rumble. She could not stand it because of her arrogant and annoying attitude that she had during the Pixie Hollow Games.

Fawn: Let me think ... ¡NO! –she said.

Rumble: "Oh please, I know you want to be with all this" -he said, showing off his body.

Fawn did not care if she had a good body that any fairy would fall in love with, she would never change to buck for him. She liked him as he is.

Fawn: "Do not bother me" -she grumble.

She walked away, but Rumble grabbed his wrist tightly.

Rumble: "What I said was not a question, little one"

Fawn tried to get out of his grip, but he was so strong he was hurting her.

Fawn: "Rumble, I was hurting" - she said a little worried.

Rumble: "Are you going out with me?"

Fawn: "Why do not you ask Glimmer?"

Rumble: "I would never ask anything of that traitor!" He said very angry when he remembered the defeat that was his fault.

That caused it to squeeze his fist with her wrist which caused her pain.

Fawn: "Enough, it's hurting me!" -she scream even more worried.

Rumble: "You're going to have an appointment with me whether you like it or not" -he said angrily.

Fawn: "NEVER!" - She said committing a very serious error.

Rumble grabbed her by the arms watching her with hatred making her scare.

Fawn: "Please ..." she said as some tears came out.

Rumble: "I said you're going to have a dat ..."

Suddenly a very strong wind blew between them causing them to separate.

Rumble: "What the ..."

 **¡PAM!**

Suddenly, he received a blow on the forehead causing him to faint, Fawn realized that it was Buck who grabbed his hand to get them away. Already very far, Buck try to calm her down.

Buck: "Fawn, are you ..." -he could not say the phrase as Fawn ran to him to hug him tightly while her tears stained his shirt.

Fawn: "Bucky, thanks for coming. He was doing me a lot of damage".

Buck: "Fawn, calm. That idiot will not bother you anymore while I'm here to take care of you. "

Fawn looked at him as he kissed her forehead and dried her tears, then their foreheads buckled to calm themselves.

Buck: "You better get ready for the Winter"

Fawn "You're right" -she said composing the posture and returning home.

Buck to see her leave also left, but to look for his friends, what he did not know is that among the trees there was someone who was watching them from there and seeing them go also flew away.


	7. Snowball fight

Fawn was heading to the winter woods to meet her friends, and from there she found them talking with their frost friends talking about what they would do today.

Fawn: "Hello girls!" -She said, greeting them.

Iridessa: "Fawn, how good you are here. Why did you take so long?".

Fawn remembered Rumble and decided to lie so as not to worry them.

Fawn: "Well, call some friends as it was weighing that we could play snowball pitches between boys and girls."

The girls liked that idea and accepted, except that Sled was the only sparrow man that was with fairies.

Sled: "I hope you called Fawn guys, since you are 9 and I am only 1".

And that was true, there were Tinkerbell, Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Periwinkle, Gliss and Spike.

Fawn: "Do not worry, Sled, let a "friend" tell him to call others."

The girls were weighing in the supposed friend of Fawn and instantly they realized who it was. After a few minutes a group of fairies arrived and they were coming to where they were and they were Buck, Zephyr, Elwood, Terrence, Clank, Chloe and Bobble.

Fawn: "Darli ... I mean, Buck, you finally arrived" -she said, almost making a mistake.

Buck: "Yes ... these are the ones I could get to play, I also called Lumina and Scribble, but those 2 were very busy".

Sled: "Well, I'm satisfied."

Tinkerbell: "Then ... Let the game begin!"

Each group were getting their towers ready to start playing, the men's teams were Buck, Sled, Terrence, Clank, Elwood and Bobble and in the girls were Fawn, Rosetta, Tinkerbell, Zephyr, Vidia and Silvermist who had snowballs in their hands ready to launch one another.

Gliss: "Girls, please do not hurt my Bobbli-Bubu so much!" -she scream.

The boys laughed at the nickname Bobble was given and he shrugged sheepishly.

Bobble: "Gliss ..." -he murmured.

Chloe: "Now!" She said announcing the beginning of the game.

Everyone hid in their towers to cover themselves, the girls pulled without stopping for the balls to fall on one of them, Bobble ran to throw the ball, but failed and Tinkerbell shot him in the face making him lose.

Chloe: "Bobble loses!"

Bobble went to the other girls to watch the game, he felt a surprise hug and he was Gliss who encouraged him.

With the game, the boys were deciding which one would go to get one of the girls.

Terrence: "Who among us is going there?" -He said as he picked up more snowballs.

Sled: "I'll go" -he said holding 4 snowballs and ran out of the tower.

While with the girls, Zephyr prepared to run to throw the person approaching in her tower. Rosetta looked to know who it was and opened her eyes when she realized it was Sled.

Rosetta: "Zephyr, do not hurt him!"

Zephyr: "What?!" -he turned to see Rosetta.

Vidia: "Zep, be careful! –she shout, pointing behind her.

When she turned around she was hit by a snowball in her stomach making her lose.

Chloe: "Zephyr loses!"

All: "Rosetta!" -They shouted angrily.

Rosetta: "I'm sorry" -she said embarrassed

Buck: "Well, one less. Good job, Sled" –he said.

Sled: "It was nothing"

Now everyone was spying for someone to leave.

Clank: "Well, I'll go" -he shouted happily as he picked up 2 snowballs

Elwood: "Well chubby" -he said, patting him on the back.

When Clank left the girl who approached him was Silvermist with a single snowball, the boys did not understand why, but maybe that would take advantage.

Silvermist: "Hello Clank" -he said smiling.

Clank: "Oh ... Hello, Miss Sil" -he said, returning the greeting.

Elwood: "Clank, what are you waiting for? Throw her!"

Clank hesitated a bit to throw her, on the one hand, if he would throw the ball towards her, there would be one less in the group of the girls, but on the other side, if he threw her too hard maybe that could hurt her.

Silvermist: "Well Clank, throw your first"

Clank threw the first ball, but it did not fall to Silvermist but to Bobble who was talking to Gliss.

Elwood: "Well, maybe I miss the first one, but I'm sure I can with the second one".

Buck: "Come on, Clank!"

Clank threw the second ball that can get her out of the girl's team ... if it was not that instead of falling to her, the snowball fell on the floor of her feet.

Silvermist: "Forgive me, Clankie" -she said now with a launching pose.

Silvermist threw the ball very hard who fell on Clank's cheek causing him to fall.

Chloe: "Clank loses!"

Buck: "Well Terrence, you go."

Terrence: "Good. I will not fail them. "

Terrence left the tower to attack, but he found Tinkerbell who had a snowball. They both stared at each other.

Elwood: "Uhm ... this gets interesting" -he said while the others watched.

Tinkerbell: "Do not think I'm going to be good Terrence, the girls are going to win this game."

Terrence: "Do not even think about it, Tink, the guys are going to win".

Tink raised her arm back ready to launch, but she trembled for a strange reason.

Tinkerbell (Mind): "I can not throw him, I do not know why, but I can not."

But his thoughts were collapsed because someone threw a snowball in her face and the person responsible was Elwood.

Chloe: "Tink loses!"

Elwood: "You're welcome, Terren ..." -someone suddenly shot Terrence and it was Vidia.

Chloe: "Terrence loses!"

Elwood: "You're going to pay, Vidia," he said as he got ready to attack.

Vidia: "When you want, honey" -she said, lacing the first snowball.

Elwood elusive and I throw 2 balls, but she could dodge it, suddenly an idea occurred to him: I throw 2 balls up making Vidia look at them, that took advantage of Elwood throwing a ball in her stomach making her lose the game.

Chloe: "Vidia loses!"

Elwood celebrated, but Silvermist threw a ball not before it could also throw another ball, the result: Both lost.

Chloe: "Elwood and Silvermist lose!"

That left Buck, Sled, Rosetta and Fawn who were preparing to throw snowballs.

Chloe: "Rest!" -She said as everyone left the game to regain energy.

Fawn took Buck to a place outside where they were to hang out together.

Fawn: "We're finally together again" -she hugged him.

Buck: "Yes, I also think the same" -he said.

From there, he looked at Fawn who had a very playful face and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him on the floor.

Meanwhile with the others, they were ready to start the game.

Tinkerbell: "Hey guys, have you seen Fawn?"

Elwood: "And Buck?"

Everyone looked everywhere without a trace of them.

Zephyr: "We must look for them"

Everyone went to different places to look for them, they spent minutes without finding them, but the girls heard sounds that came from a mountain of snow with a hole that would enter 2 or 3 fairies.

As they approached they saw Fawn and Buck kissing and they all shouted with emotion.

All: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fawn and Buck (Minds): "Oh, demons".


	8. The truth comes to light

All: "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Fawn and Buck (Minds): "Oh, demons."

The girls were looking at them as if something good had happened and it was, they saw them kissing each other by their own eyes.

Fawn: "Girls, you can explain it!" -She said getting up and away from Buck.

Rosetta: "That Fawn, you kissed Buck by causality."

Fawn: "Well ..." -she blushed.

All the girls hugged her while Buck saw them happy thereafter the boys appeared to know what was happening.

Sled: "Girls, what happened?" -He said.

Iridessa: "We saw Fawn and Buck kissing."

Elwood: "Oh, we already knew about his kiss since he told us ... ¡ACH!" -He shouted when hit by Zephyr on the shoulder.

Fawn and Buck: "Wait, did you know ?!" -both shouted.

Zephyr: "Well, yes, at the party when you two left, I went to look for them and I found them kissing on the floor" -she said with a shy voice.

Buck: "Zep ..."

Zephyr: "Oh, and I also told the others."

Buck: "That includes Scribble and Lumina" -he said.

Zephyr: "YES" -she said with a smile.

Rosetta: "Oh Fawn, you do not know how happy we are for you."

Fawn: "Thanks, Ro" -she said as she began to hug her friend.

Elwood: "Well, I just have to say to you, congratulations, friend ... just take care of her, there are few fairies who love sparrows men like you".

Buck: "And I think any fairy would fall in love with any sparrow man like you."

Elwood: "Well, not as much as I do, but yes" -he said as they shook hands.

Then everyone went back to the game and the girls won because Rosetta and Sled played and Rosetta won because she tricked Sled with a technique of her, and after the game all the warm fairies went to the other side of the border. As night fell, everyone went to their respective places.

Fawn: "Well, Buck, I'll see you later" -she said giving her a small kiss on the mouth while he went with the girls.

Buck decided to visit Scribble to tell him what happened, he flew into the library and found him along with ... Nyx?

Buck: * COF * -he coughed while Nyx turned to see him.

Nyx saw Scribble again while whispering something that Buck could not hear and then flew away, seeing her almost had her hair disheveled and her suit was almost wrinkled.

Buck: "Uhm ... interesting afternoon, huh?" He said as he saw it.

Scribble: "We were just talking about some fantastic beast."

Buck: "Yes, and that includes a lip kiss so much your cheeks and your mouth and ... the scratches you have on your arms?".

Scribble decided to fix his face and his clothes while Buck was thinking about what happened.

Buck (Mind): "Something very "unusual" has happened here."

Scribble: "Well, what's your visit, Buck?"

Buck "Well you'll see what happens is that I find out that Zephyr told everyone at the party about my relationship with Fawn."

Scribble: "Ah yes, it is so let me wish you congratulations, you guys are the best couple".

Buck: "Oh bro, thank you."

Scribble: "Well, something else?"

Buck * Uf * "If something else"

Buck told him what happened with Rumble and Scribble encouraged him to do so.

Scribble: "Do not worry, I do not think he has fallen in love with Fawn. Knowing him would be something like flirting"

Buck: "I know, but he's a slob that just wants to annoy."

Scribble: "I know, but hey, see the good side, you're with Fawn and that does not change anything."

Buck: "You're right, well Scrib, I liked our conversation, but I have to go. Goodbye" -He said as he left the place.

Scribble decided to sit down and put some books in order to go to sleep. Someone found himself sitting at his desk looking at him beforehand.

Nyx: "Again" -she said as she stopped while she joined him.

Scribble: "It's bad to make a lady wait."

* * *

Buck was flying to his house as he entered his house, but just as he entered the Minister of Summer was crying almost next to his house and decided to see her.

Buck: "Minister, is something wrong?"

Minister of the Summer: "Ah ... What?" -she said as she looked at Buck- "Nothing, dear." -she lie.

Buck: "A person does not cry for pleasure, we go, Minister".

Minister of the Summer: "Well, what happens is that the Minister of Spring shouted me very ugly just because I gave him a little joke, you do not know what his attitude was like".

Buck: "Quiet Minister, I think tomorrow she will forget you and apologize for what you did."

Minister of the Summer: "Do you think?"

Buck: "Sure, just go home and rest for tomorrow."

That put the Minister in good spirits who stopped, but not before hugging him tightly.

Buck: * UF * "for nothing" -he said, receiving the big hug.

The Minister released him and went to his house and Buck could enter his to sleep.


	9. Talking about couples

Another day had arrived and jobs were pending for the fairies, Buck had risen to do his work, but was surprised by Fawn who was waiting to pass the time.

Fawn: "Hi darling, did you miss me?" -She said hugging him.

Buck: "Yes, I miss you" he said.

Fawn: "Where are you going?"

Buck: "I'm going for a little dust dew."

Fawn: "Great, I'll go with you" -he said holding on to his arm.

The couple was going to the dust tree while the other fairies were watching them, some were murmuring how beautiful they were and others were watching them happy, Buck was a little nervous since no one was watching him too much while Fawn just smiled.

Fawn: "See Buck? I told you that nothing bad was going to happen if we are as a couple "-she smiled at him.

Buck: "Yes, you're right, but even so it makes me a little nervous to see so many fairies watching us"

Fawn: "That's nothing, when Rosetta started dating Sled, the same happened to her and after a few weeks everything went back to normal."

Buck: "Good point."

After their conversation, they reached the dust tree where Terrence was filling of dusts to other fairies, he saw it and greeted the couple.

Terrence: "Hi guys, they came for a little dust" -he said while collecting the dew of dust.

Buck: "Actually, only me, Fawn only accompanied me" -he said.

Terrence: "Oh well, in that case" -he said as he threw the dust.

Fawn: "Well Buck, I have to go I'll see you later" -she said giving him a little kiss as she left.

Terrence: "Oh, and I thought that Silvermist would behave like that if she had a boyfriend."

Buck: "Yes, but you know she is different."

Terrence: "What do you mean?" -he ask.

Buck: "What I mean is that Fawn can handle a problem if we had one, but Silvermist ... she can be a little sensitive."

Terrence understood what Buck was saying, Silvermist being a water fairy considering that they are the most sensitive when it comes to love, could feel sad if someone broke up with her.

Terrence: "Well you're right, but rejoice, at least you have someone who loves you on this earth" -he said.

Buck: You're right and talking about couples, how are you and Tinkerbell doing? -He said with a smile.

Terrence blushed and was stuttering to say any word.

Terrence: "What?! No ... I mean ... we are not partners "-he said trying to order his words.

Buck: "Really? Because your eyes give you away "-he said.

Terrence: "You do not have to do your work" -he murmured.

Buck: "If you're right, we'll see you, Terrence" -he said as he left.

Terrence just stared at him still flushed for what he said and continued to do his work.

* * *

Fawn was flying to look for her friends who were talking in a garden talking about their things.

Fawn: "Hi girls" -she said, greeting they.

Tinkerbell: "Fawn, where were you? We were waiting for you."

Fawn: "Well ..." -she said a little flushed.

Silvermist: "Surely I was with Buck, right?"

Fawn blushed even more when Silvermist mentioned Buck.

Vidia: "With his expression I say he was with him" -she said as she saw her face.

Fawn: "Well, I was with him since we went to the Pixie Dust Tree where Terrence was."

Iridessa: "And surely you two went to get more dust".

Fawn: "No, only him. I just wanted to accompany him and be with him" –she said timidly.

The girls laughed at what he said and Fawn shrugged still blushing.

Rosetta: "Oh honey, I know how you feel. That's how I behave when I'm close to Sled"

Iridessa: "Well, at least that does not happen to Tink when he is very close to Terrence".

Tinkerbell: ¡Dess! -she scream.

They all laughed again, but now Tink for what Iridessa said with his relationship with Terrence.

Silvermist: "Oh, to have a person who loves you is very beautiful, I wish I had one like that" -she said happily.

Vidia: "Yes, but you would hit him so hard that even the poor can not do their things" -she said while everyone agreed.

Tinkerbell: "Oh Vidia, you will also find someone who loved you as you are" -she said.

Vidia blushed at what she said and shrugged.

Vidia: "Tink, that ... do you think?" -she question.

Tinkerbell: "Sure, and I'm sure that finding it can support your whims."

Vidia: "Haha, very funny" -she said muttering.

Then they all sat down to talk until Rosetta had an idea.

Rosetta: "Hey Fawn, I was thinking that if you want we could make a double date."

Fawn: "Double date?" -she question.

Rosetta: "Yes, bone you and Buck next to me with Sled, it will be fun" -she smiled at her.

Fawn thought a little before giving her the answer and smiled at her.

Fawn: "Well it's okay, I accept it" -she said.

Rosetta: "Oh Fawn, this will be very fun and Tink can also take Terrence if you want" she said while watching her.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, you too ..." -she said as she covered her face with shame.

They all laughed and continued talking, apparently Rosetta and Fawn had a very interesting date with their respective boyfriends.


	10. A strange feeling

In the area of the garden fairies, Chloe was arranging the flowers that were covered, for her it was a bit complicated to do it since some, even if she tried, did not help to open it.

Chloe: "Come on, girl" -she said while trying to open a rose.

The rose to see the failure she saw decided to remove it from herself by turning it, Chloe frustrated decided to ignore it to devote to another rose, but watching Buck who was flying decided to talk with him.

Chloe: "Hi Buck" -she said surprising him.

Buck: "Hello Chloe, what a scare" -he said while recovering from the shock.

Chloe: "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about some things" -she said cheerfully.

Buck: "Well ... it's okay, I have nothing to do today."

Chloe: "Let's go to the library to talk more calmly."

Buck: "Good"

The two of them went to the library to talk, but both did not realize that Fawn and Rosetta were going to the garden to look for Buck.

Fawn: "It's not anywhere Ro" -she said a little tired.

Rosetta: "I'll ask one of the girls" -she said as she went with the other fairies.

Fawn was desperate not to find her boyfriend and that it had not happened hours since the last time she saw him, suddenly Rosetta flew towards her to break the news.

Rosetta: "Well the girls told me they have seen Buck and ..."

Fawn: "Good! And where is he?" -She said after interrupting her.

Rosetta: "Well ... they said he had left with Chloe" -she said.

Fawn: "Ah ... well, I think I'll go find it myself, see you, Ro."

Fawn flew very fast to look for Buck while Rosetta just looked at her with a strange look and questioned something.

Rosetta: "Is it my idea or did Fawn's left eye tremble?" -She asked herself.

* * *

In the library, Buck and Chloe were talking about the things that had happened to each other.

Buck: "And that's how I proposed to Fawn to be my girlfriend" -he said as he ate a muffin.

Chloe: "Aw, very romantic" -she said as she put her hands under her face.

Buck: "Yes ... it could be romantic and everything, but I saw it as something normal, without anything like that".

Chloe: "Well, you can not imagine how Sled set out to be Rosetta's boyfriend."

Buck was already imagining, he thought that at the moment of telling her she simply shrieked and shouted with joy until she fainted with emotion.

Buck: "Yes, I can imagine it" -he said.

On the other hand, Scribble was arriving at the library carrying a stack of books until he felt a shock on his back causing him to fall with the pile he was holding, when he turned around he realized that it was Fawn.

Scribble: "Fawn, what's wrong with you? Why are you flying like that?" -He said as he rubbed his head.

Fawn: "Sorry Scrib, what happened is I was looking for ..."

Before finishing both they heard a few laughs very close to where they were, when they saw Buck and Chloe who were laughing with some rolls they had on the table where they were sitting.

Fawn felt something in her that he could not understand and that was ... anger? That feeling plus another who did not know how to define it had to see Buck with another fairy. She went to where they were and Scribble just gave a bad guess for what would come next.

Buck: "Is that funny, Chloe? Hey, one thing, of causality ..." -he said, but was interrupted by someone who hugged him from behind.

Fawn: "Hi honey" -she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Buck: "Fawn, it's you" -he said as he stopped to hug her.

Chloe just looked at the couple while they hugged and then watched Scribble who whistled and gave her a grimace that made her worry a little, when she turned around she saw how Fawn was looking at her with eyes that made her shiver and then she brought saliva.

Fawn: "Well Buck I finally found you, I need to talk to you about something urgent, but it has to be in private" -she said, grabbing him by the hand.

Buck: "Well, see you, Chloe."

Chloe: "I'll see you ... I guess" -she said.

They both left the library leaving Chloe alone, she was wondering what had happened while Scribble was reading a book while watching the couple leave the library.

Scribble: "Jealousy ..."

* * *

On the other hand, both stopped to finally speak of the "urgent matter".

Buck: "Well Fawn, what were you going to tell me?"

Fawn: "Well, Rosetta invited us both to have a double date."

Buck: "Double date?" -he ask.

Fawn: "Sure, you and I together with her and Sled. It will be very fun".

Buck: "And surely it will be the double date in winter, right?"

Fawn: "Sure, then ..."

Buck: "Let's go, it will be a lot of fun how this will be".

When he heard it Fawn hugged him tightly while laughing with him.

Fawn: "Oh Buck, you do not know how much I love you".

Buck: "Likewise".

Fawn: "Then let's prepare for this appointment."

They went to their homes to put on their winter suits to have their double date together with Rosetta and Sled.


	11. The double date and the reason

Everything was ready for the double date to begin in Winter Woods, Buck, Fawn and Rosetta was going to the border where Sled was waiting for him. Rosetta flew towards him and hugged him tightly.

Rosetta: "Sled!" -She said screeching.

Sled: "Rosetta, is very happy to see you" -he said hugging her.

Buck and Fawn were looking at the couple who were hugging then Fawn looked at Buck for a few seconds smiling at him.

Sled: "Well, what are we waiting for?" -He said as they invited the other couple to his house.

Already inside the house all had gone to the table that had 4 chairs for this occasion, Sled and Buck pushed the chairs to sit their girlfriends and Sled went to the kitchen to put the food on the table. When they put the food they all sat down and talked.

Sled: "Well it's great to have this double date and have you."

Buck: "Yes, I had practically never heard of double quotes or anything like that" -he said about to taste his food.

Rosetta: "Well, I thought it would be fun to do it since Fawn and I are the only ones in our group to have boyfriends."

Fawn: "And soon Tink will join that list" she said mockingly.

Everyone laughed at what Fawn said about Tinkerbell and her relationship with Terrence.

* * *

In the Tinker's Nook, Tinkerbell, Clank and Bobble were working on a basket for the animals they were going to deliver tomorrow, suddenly Tinkerbell felt that someone mentioned her and not only her

Tinkerbell: "Grr ..." -she growled turning her face red.

Bobble: "Tink, what's wrong?" -He said a little scared.

Tinkerbell: "Nothing" -she said still with a red face.

Then everyone continued with the basket and Tinkerbell growled at what she had felt

* * *

Back in Winter Woods, the couples were having fun in the kitchen while they ate their food, Rosetta was looking at Sled while he was talking with Fawn and Buck about how he proposed to be his girlfriend.

Sled: "At the time I was a bit afraid to do it since they were all looking at me" -he said.

Rosetta: "But that day was undoubtedly the best of all my life" -she said while kissing him on the cheek.

Buck: "I have to go to the bathroom" -he said as he got up from the chair.

When he left, Rosetta took advantage of that and asked Fawn something that was really being asked for a long time.

Rosetta: "Well Fawn, there's something I wanted to ask you during ... the games."

Fawn suddenly began to remember everything that happened inside and outside the games and was making her sad just by remembering it.

Rosetta: "Come on, honey, you can tell me after all, we are best friends" -she smiled at her.

Fawn: "* Uf * Well, I'll tell you what "happened" after we lost. "

 **-Retrospective scene-**

Before the Pixie Hollow Games began, Fawn and Buck were training very hard for them to win in this game.

Fawn: "Come on Buck, we have to win" -She said while riding a toad.

Buck: "I'm in that, Fawn" -he said, following the rhythm.

After hard training they were finally ready for the games and then Buck grabbed the flag that represented them and headed towards the games.

Buck: "Come on Fawn, to win!" -He said raising his arm.

Fawn: "To win!" She said raising her arms.

After winning with the toads they both went to their homes to rest.

Fawn: "Well, mate, I'll see you tomorrow" -she smiled at him.

Buck: "Well, see you tomorrow, Fawn" -he said, flying.

The next morning, Fawn walked carefully to Buck's house to pick him up by surprise.

Fawn: "This will be a lot of fun" -she said, whispering to herself.

When he saw him sleeping Fawn was preparing to scare him, but when he saw him sleeping, she felt something in her chest as she looked at him.

Fawn: "It's very nice while you sleep" -she said.

Then she stroked his cheek and Fawn tilted her face to her to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

Fawn: "Oh Buck, without just knowing what I really feel for you".

Suddenly, Buck began to get up and doing so looked at Fawn who was looking at him.

Buck: "Fawn, what are you doing here?" -he ask.

Fawn: "Oh well ... get up, partner, we have a lot to do!" -She said, hiding what really happened.

From there Fawn grabbed Buck's hand and felt it felt good to do so.

Unfortunately, they lost the games after the thunder fairies won this game, Fawn was really sad, but Buck then decided to encourage her to be happy.

Buck: "Come on Fawn, maybe we have lost, but I propose something: let's go out for a while so you can improve your mood. What do you say?".

Fawn was encouraged to hear him, although they had lost Buck was just happy to have participated in these games.

Fawn: "Alright, let's go" -she said going with him.

Both were having fun after what happened, Fawn was really having fun with Buck who made her laugh with his jokes and that he liked about a boy. But then that friendship he has with him was becoming something more.

They both went to Fawn's house to say goodbye, they talked a little more until finally they were going to say goodbye.

Buck: "Well Fawn I enjoyed spending the night with you it was fun".

Fawn: "Same thing" -she said.

Buck: "Well, see you tomorrow".

Before leaving Fawn grabbed his arm and then he looked at her confused then she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him passionately, Fawn really enjoyed the kiss he was giving her and when they parted his lips that feeling would turn to repentance.

Buck: "Fawn, I ..." -he said, but he flew away from home.

Fawn, after seeing him leave, began to mourn in silence and regretting what he had done, he surely thought that he did not have those feelings towards her.

The next day, Fawn was flying to where the other fairies were to watch the games when he suddenly meets Buck while talking with Elwood, both began to feel a little uncomfortable seeing each other.

Fawn: "Buck, yesterday, I ..."

But suddenly Buck had gone leaving her alone, that left Fawn astonished by what she had done and then Tinkerbell and Silvermist appeared who they had also lost their way to the seats until they saw Fawn and went to her.

Tinkerbell: "Hi Fawn, are you okay?" -She said looking sad.

Silvermist: "All right Fawn?" -she said putting her hand towards her shoulder.

Fawn: "I ..." -she suddenly began to cry on Silvermist's arm.

They both saw her and decided to comfort her and ask her what had happened, but they did not get an answer.

 **-End of the Retrospective Scene-**

Fawn: "And so it happened" -she said a little sad.

Rosetta was surprised to hear it clear when she had won the games together with Chloe had seen Fawn being very sad and decided to talk to her about it, Fawn told her since of all her friends she was trustworthy and had told him a little Buck.

Rosetta: "Oh honey, how have you been all these years" -she hugged her.

Fawn: "Quiet, Ro, after all now I'm with him and this makes me happy" -she smiled at her.

Buck: "Sorry for the delay" he said as he came back from the bathroom.

After sitting down they all forgot the topic they had talked about and went to other things, and after hours the warm fairies were returning to the border to leave the winter forest.

Sled: "Goodbye Rosetta, take care of yourself" -he said, kissing her on the lips.

Rosetta: "Likewise, honey" -she said, whispering something to him.

After that they both flew to their homes to finally sleep after a strenuous night.

Rosetta: "Well, see you guys tomorrow" -she said, flying towards her home.

Fawn and Buck were looking into each other's eyes before saying goodbye to each other.

Fawn: "Good darling, good night" -she said as she put her arms around his neck.

Buck: "Good night, baby" -he said hugging her waist.

Both kissed passionately as the night illuminated the scene they lived.


	12. What happens to Fawn?

Fawn was flying to hang out with her friends in the woods, she flew to find them who was in their normal clothes and headed towards them.

Fawn: "Hi girls, what are you guys doing here?"

Iridessa: "Here, waiting for Sil" -she said while the others were sitting.

Silvermist: "Girls, I'm sorry for the delay" -she said, very agitated.

Rosetta: "Sil, why the delay?" -She said as she straightened her hair.

Silvermist: "Well ..." -he shrugged his flushed shoulders- "A sparrow man invited me out and I accepted".

Tinkerbell: "UUHHH! Sil already has a boyfriend" -she said mockingly.

Silvermist: "Well yes, Tink, and that sparrow man is no less than Terrence" -she smiled at her.

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes at what Silvermist said and made her face very red.

Tinkerbell: " **You can not go out with him**!" -She shouted looking at her.

Silvermist: "And why not?" -She said, still smiling.

Tinkerbell: "Because he ..." -she stopped when she realized what she was going to say and shrugged embarrassed.

All the girls were laughing at the scene that Tinkerbell provoked and then Silvermist touched her on the shoulder to calm her down.

Silvermist: "Quiet, Tink, it was not Terrence, but a water sparrow man" -she said.

Tinkerbell snorted and then calmed down and flew along with the other girls except Rosetta and Fawn since she had to talk to Fawn about something.

Rosetta: "Fawn, what happened yesterday?" -She said a little seriously.

Fawn: "What do you mean, Ro?" -She said a little doubtful.

Rosetta: "Well, Chloe told me that you had arrived at the library and you got to hug Buck, but just when you hugged him you looked at Chloe with a bad face" -she said putting her hands on her hips.

Fawn: "Nah, how do you think, Ro, she sure could have seen wrong, you know how Chloe is" - she said smiling.

Rosetta: "I guess you're right, sometimes she can exaggerate things" -she said without looking at Fawn.

Inside, Fawn was coming to a fury at Chloe for what she said to Rosetta and went to her to find her and clarify things.

Fawn (Mind): "I'll find you Chloe" -she said angrily.

Rosetta watched her and had a bad feeling and flew towards her without her noticing.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Buck along with Sled who had a talk of boys while watching the winter mountains.

Sled: "Well Buck, how are you and Fawn?" -He said lying in the snow.

Buck: "We are very good with our relationship, I think being together was the best thing that ever happened to me" -he said as he looked at the sky.

Sled only smiled when he heard it and that also reminded him of his relationship with Rosetta, being with her was also the best thing that had happened to him.

Sled: "You love her, right?"

Buck: "As never" -he said proudly.

Sled: "And she respects your friendships, specifically with the other fairies?"

Buck: "Of course, she would not get jealous while I'm with another fairy who is not her, she's like an angel."

* * *

Fawn: "I'll find you Chloe!" -She shouted annoyed.

Rosetta was afraid because Chloe could be hurt by Fawn, now she understood everything Chloe told her ... Fawn was jealous because another fairy was with Buck and not with her. At the thought, she felt a chill and followed where she was going.

Rosetta: "I hope we do not get to higher degrees" -she said pleading.

In the forest, Chloe was arranging some flowers and then painting them in different colors, she whistled happily until she stopped because she felt that the air was making her uncomfortable and she turned around only to find ... Fawn.

Fawn: "Hi Chloe, how are you?" - she said hiding her anger.

Chloe: "Hi Fawn, I'm fine, thanks" -she said cheerfully.

Fawn: "Rosetta told me you told her what happened yesterday."

Chloe: Ah yes ... Why did you look at me like that? -she ask.

Fawn: "No Chloe, you must have seen badly ..." -she said controlling her anger.

Chloe: "I guess you're right ... since you came at the right time when Buck was going to tell me something important".

Fawn: "Since we're talking about him" -she walk a little toward her- "What is your relationship with my boyfriend?" -She said.

Chloe: "Ah well, we have a relationship" -she said without knowing what she had caused.

Fawn: "What relationship?" -She said through her teeth now annoyed.

Chloe was getting a little scared by Fawn's attitude, she never really saw her so upset and she thought that all this was for Buck.

Chloe: "F ... friendship" -she said to calm her down.

Fawn: "Listen to me Chloe, Buck is my boyfriend and I will not let any fairy get too close to him" -she said looking at her eyes.

Chloe: "But ... do not you think you exaggerate your reaction a little, Fawn?" She said smiling weakly.

Fawn: "Do you look like you?" -She said as she moved her fists.

Rosetta who was hiding watched the whole scene Fawn caused and seeing her fists, she already feared how it was going to end so she flew towards them.

Rosetta: "Fawn, I finally find you. We have to look for the girls, hello and goodbye Chloe "-she said smiling at both fairies.

Chloe looked at the 2 fairies as they left and decided to continue her work. On the other side, Rosetta was talking to Fawn about his behavior.

Rosetta: "Fawn, do not you think this was very hard?" -She said to reason with her.

Fawn: "Ro, I just want Buck to be with me forever."

Rosetta: "And that is threatening any fairy so that he does not approach her."

Fawn: Oh, come on, Ro, how would you react if a fairy were so long with Sled and you would be on one side? "

Rosetta: "The first thing I would do to that fairy who is too much with my Sled would ..." -she suddenly realized where all this was going.

Fawn: "You see, you would also be like that if that would happen"

Rosetta: "Sincerely Fawn, I think you have enormous jealousy."

Fawn: "I'm not jealous" -she said turning around.

Rosetta: "Well, I think I'll leave you alone, I have to go. Try not to harm any fairy, okay? "

Fawn saw her as she went home while relaxing her mind.

Fawn: "Do not worry Fawn, he will not be with any fairy other than me, he loves me deeply" -she said hugging herself.


	13. Decontrol and major problems

Rosetta flew quickly to look for the girls to tell her about Fawn's situation, she flew desperately until they found those who were in the workshop of the dust guardians.

Rosetta: "Girls, I finally find them!" -She said as she breathed air.

Tinkerbell: Ro, what's wrong, why did you fly so fast? "

Rosetta: "It's about Fawn"

All the girls opened their eyes when they heard Rosetta's tone and they thought something bad.

Iridessa: "What happened to her, she fell, she was kidnapped, the monsters were taken away!"

Rosetta: "No Dess, none of that happened" -she said, relaxing her.

Silvermist: "So, what's wrong?"

Rosetta: "She threatened Chloe."

All the girls gasped for what Rosetta said, they never thought that Fawn would do such a thing since she did not have a tough character because everyone knew her as a cheerful and charismatic person, but for what they were told they would change another one.

Vidia: "Are you sure, Ro?"

Rosetta: "Of course, I saw it all, I saw how Fawn threatened Chloe for Buck."

Tinkerbell: "And what does Buck have to do with this?"

Rosetta: "Jealousy ... she's jealous that any fairy except her gets too close to him" -she explain.

Iridessa: "Ok, that gives more fear than the monsters"

Silvermist: "And Buck knows?" -she ask.

Tinkerbell: "Well, we'd better tell him about that" -she proposed.

Iridessa: "But they're not supposed to solve their problems."

Vidia: "Dess, first he does not know anything about this and second, if we do not tell him about what happens to Fawn, it could reach great consequences".

Iridessa: "Well, that's a good point."

Tinkerbell: "On going!"

They all flew to look for Buck to tell them Fawn's situation, he can calm her down.

* * *

On the other hand, Buck ate some cakes while watching Zerphyr who made a perfect wind tornado but every time she did it, more failure did.

Zerphyr: "Ah, it can not be!" She said frustrated as she came down.

Buck: "You can not control it, right?" -He said.

Zerphyr: "It's so hard to do, I say, I look at my teammates doing it perfectly, but I ..." she said lowering her gaze.

Buck: "I think I see the problem" -he said while analyzing.

Zerphyr looked up at him as he looked at the sky and made a gesture with her hands.

Buck: "Zer, how do you feel about making a tornado?" -he ask.

Zerphyr: "Well, I naturally make my mind concentrate very fast to be the tornado."

Buck: "I see what the fail is" -she said stopping.

Zerphyr: "Fail?"

Buck: "What happens is that you concentrate too fast to make the tornado, so that you make a better tornado is to concentrate slowly while the air is at your disposal".

Zerphyr: "Wow, I think you're right" -she said rising.

In some bushes, Rumble was watching the whole scene and hearing that Buck was Fawn's boyfriend decided to make a bad joke for his benefit.

Rumble: "Apparently, Rumble has the best plan, how intelligent I am" -he said as he flew.

In the woods, Fawn was rested as she thought of Buck in her dreams and hugged herself as if he was holding her.

Fawn: "Uhm ... Buck, stay with me a little longer" -she said moving slowly.

While that was happening, Rumble arrived and when he knew that he could not wake her up, he decided to create a lightning bolt and threw it into a tree, making her scream with fear.

Fawn: "AAAAAHHHHH! Rumble what's wrong!" -she scream angrily.

Rumble: "Hahahaha! I'm sorry, I could not help it" -he said laughing.

Fawn: "What do you want ..." she said reluctantly.

Rumble: "Oh well, I just wanted to tell you that your boyfriend is very close to Zerphyr" -he said smiling at her.

When Fawn heard him, she felt anger, but the person who told him that was Rumble and would not let him trust him, so she calmed down a bit.

Fawn: "And do you think I'm going to trust you?" -She said, turning to avoid looking at him.

Rumble: "Well, if you do not believe me, come with me and I'll show you everything. Even they are still there" he said, flying slowly to see if she was following him.

Fawn inside was curious and had to resist, but could not and had to check if everything was true as told Rumble.

Fawn: "I'll go with you" -she said, following him.

Already with Buck and Zerphyr, this one had told her the trick to make the perfect tornado and she concentrated slowly while doing the tornado.

Buck: "Come on Zer, you can" -he said encouragingly.

Zerphyr took a breath and began to make the tornado and succeed, she screamed with joy knowing that what Buck said was true so she got rid of the tornado and low to thank him.

Zerphyr: "Oh Buck, thank you very much" -she hugged him.

For them it was a hug of friendship, but for a certain fairy who saw everything rolling her eyes and from there she squeaked her teeth while changing her temper.

Rumble (Mind): "This will be good" -said smiling.

Fawn: "¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" - she shouted making each fairy listen.

The girls who flew heard the scream and assumed who belonged.

All: "Oh, oh, problems."


	14. Consequences

Buck looked up to see Fawn who had a total anger on his face and that was very scary.

Rumble: "Well, there what ..."

 **¡TRAF!**

Before saying any more, Fawn punched her hard on the cheek causing her to fall to the floor moaning in pain, she walked with fists clenched as she headed towards Buck and Zerphyr who were scared.

Fawn: "Buck, can you tell why I was hugging you like that?" -She said through clenched teeth.

Zerphyr: "It was just a friendly hug" -he said shaking a little.

Fawn: "Well, I do not think it was friendly" -she said walking towards her.

Buck: "Fawn, please calm down" -he reasoned.

But it was too late when Fawn grabbed Zerphyr's hair and jerked her around and knocked her to the ground as she tried to hit her.

Fawn: "I'm not going to let you hug him like that!" -She scream towards her.

Zerphyr: "Fawn ... please ... stop!" - she said as she grabbed Fawn's arms.

All the girls arrived and were shocked to see that Fawn was hurting Zerphyr in an abrupt way, Vidia flew towards Zerphyr who was crying for the pull that Fawn made him. Finally, he pulled her out and Fawn decided to attack her if it was not for Buck to grab her around the waist so she would not cause any more problems.

Rosetta: "Fawn, this was too far!" -She shouted angrily.

Zerphyr was crying in Vidia's arms and Silvermist was patting her to reassure her.

Vidia: "Why did you do this to, Fawn?" -She said.

Tinkerbell: "Your jealousy has gone to the limit".

Buck finally understood everything, this was caused by his jealousy towards other girls who approached him. This caused a fury inside her and he took her away to talk to her personally.

Rosetta: "I hope that Fawn understands her actions."

* * *

In a place where almost nobody was passing, Buck was standing while Fawn was sitting with her head looking at the ground, she had reacted when Buck brought her here and because of the look she had, something bad was waiting for her.

Fawn: "Bucky, I ..."

Buck: " **WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HURT HER HAIR, FAWN?!** " -he scream.

When she heard him, she was totally stupefied, she never believed that Buck spoke to her in that way, but I think she deserved it after she hurt Zerphyr. She was trying to find the right words to answer him.

Fawn: "Buck, I did not want to! I do not know what happened, just ... I ... "

Buck: "You did not want to, but you did it. You hurt Zerphyr and everyone for your jealousy. "

Fawn: "I ..."

Buck: "I'm thinking that if you can not control your jealousy, we should ..."

Before he could say anything, Fawn ran to him and strongly hugged him with tears falling on his face, she already thought he was going to say and surely that terrified her.

Fawn: "No please, do not end with me" -she said pleading as she saw him -"I promise that I can handle my jealousy, but please do not end with me."

Buck looked at her as she cried as she buried her head in his chest, so he just sighed and stroked her head and touched her cheeks stained with tears.

Buck: "Do you promise?"

Fawn: "I promise" -she said.

When promising, Buck kissed her on the lips and then dried her tears.

Buck: "Good, but first you'll have to apologize to Zerphyr."

Fawn: "Sure" -she spired.

They both flew to where Zerphyr was and possibly the girls.

* * *

Zerphyr was still crying while Rosetta fixed her hair that was a mess, the girls were talking about Fawn's behavior.

Iridessa: "That's how a fairy behaves when she gets jealous."

Silvermist: "That was terrifying" -she said as they all nodded.

Vidia: "Girls, look!"- She said pointing to the sky.

They all observed that Buck and Fawn were coming together and came down to them, Fawn touched her right shoulder as she looked at the sky and approached where Zerphyr was.

Fawn: "Zerphyr I ... I'm sorry I pulled you so hard, I do not know what happened to me. Can you forgive me?".

Zerphyr was hesitating a little since he did not know if he was going to forgive her or not, but Rosetta touched his shoulder smiling.

Zerphyr: "I forgive you" -she sighed.

Fawn smiled and hugged her and she did the same, Buck smiled at the scene, but he was also a little scared about what was wrong with Fawn.

Buck: "I need help from a professional"

He flew to the necessary help about the jealousies of the fairies.


	15. Protective jealousy

Scribble was reading a book while researching about the rare insects that lived in Neverland, he was so focused on his investigation that he was quickly surprised by a scream that caused him to fall off the ground. Looking up, he saw Buck who was desperate for something.

Scribble: "Hi Buck, what's wrong?"

Buck: "Scribble, I need your help" -he said desperately.

Scribble: "Wow, calm, tell me calmly what happened."

He took a breath and sighed and began to speak clearly.

Buck: "Listen, today Fawn has just attacked Zerphyr"

Scribble: "Uhm well, that's right ... Wait, what did you say?"

Buck: "What happened is that Fawn attacked Zerphyr only because she hugged me" -he said explaining what happened.

Scribble: "And why do she attack her?"

Buck: "Jealousy" -he said with a sigh.

Scribble was silent for a few minutes while he checked some books he had on his desk.

Scribble: "Well, jealousy is a feeling that every fairy and sparrow man has, however, sometimes we can not control it if it gets out of control and for what you just told me Fawn has protective jealousies" -he explain.

Buck: "Protective jealousy?"

Scribble: "As you hear, this jealousy causes the couple either fairy or sparrow man to present a certain amount of protection to their partner when they are with another fairy or sparrow man" -he said adjusting his glasses -"Fawn apparently has that jealousy from that you proposed to be her boyfriend. "

Buck: "Really?"

Scribble: "Right ... tell me, when was Fawn in love with you?"

Buck: "When I was her partner in the Pixie Hollow Games or before that since she always looked at me and when I looked at her she got nervous"

Scribble: "If you live a drama story" -he laughed a little.

Buck: "How funny" -he murmured.

Scribble: "But seriously, Fawn you have to control her and help her handle her jealousy well"

Buck: "Well, I'll make sure" -he said as he flew leaving him alone.

Scribble: "Now, to proceed with my investigation" -he said while continuing with his own.

* * *

Buck was flying to Fawn's house to talk to him about what Scribble had said about "Protective Jealousy," when he came in he saw Fawn carrying a quantity of cotton.

Buck: "Fawn" -he called her attention.

Fawn: "Buck!" - she shouted as she went to him to kiss him.

She kissed him affectionately while giggling and Buck just grabbed her cheeks as he enjoyed the kiss, breaking the kiss Buck got a little serious and started talking.

Buck: "Fawn, I've spoken with Scribble"

Fawn: "From what?"

Buck: "About your jealousy"

Fawn: "Oh ..." -she said feeling a little bad about what happened with Zerphyr.

Buck: "Well, he told me that you have protective jealousy, which is that you get very aggressive towards another fairy when is very close to me" -he explain.

Fawn: "Well ... Bucky, I do not want to be like that" -she said as she hugged him.

Buck: "Do not worry, baby" -he said hugging her while he caressed her- "I'll help you with it".

Fawn: "Thank you."

From there they both went out to hang out together.


	16. Chat

In Tinker's Nook, Tinkerbell and her friends (except Fawn) were chatting about Fawn's situation about her jealousy.

Rosetta: "Girls, I do not know about you, but if Fawn does not control her jealousy someone could get hurt."

Tinkerbell: "You're right, Ro, we have to do something" -she said tapping the table.

Iridessa: "Well, I keep insisting that Buck take charge of this SUPPOSING that he is her boyfriend".

Silvermist: "I think I have to agree with you Dess."

Vidia: "Girls" -she looking at Sil and Dess - "What would happen if Buck can not control it 100%? You know what he did to Zerphyr, maybe another fairy comes out like that, including us. "

Silvermist and Iridessa shuddered a little at the thought of how Fawn would react if they were with Buck. Tinkerbell was thinking of an idea, but it was gone as they heard a noise coming from outside.

Tinkerbell: "What was that?" -she said as she stopped.

All the girls went outside to see what had happened, and there they saw some baskets completely lying on the ground and in them they saw Fawn who was watching them.

Tinkerbell: "Fawn? What are you doing here?" -she ask.

Fawn: "I, well ... Clank and Bobble asked me to take care of these baskets and I accidentally tripped over them" -she said smiling shyly.

Tinkerbell sighed and Rosetta approached her to talk about her jealousy.

Rosetta: "Tell me Fawn, how are you going about your" jealousy"?" -She said, touching her shoulder.

Fawn came up with the others and explained everything Buck had said about Protective Jealousy.

Vidia: "I did not know that there were those kinds of jealousy," -she said a little surprised.

Tinkerbell: "Of course, it's even worse when I get angry" -she said looking at her- "It's good that I'm not like that".

All the girls stared at her while doing "Uhm".

Tinkerbell: "What?"

From there, Clank appeared who came with Cheese together with some lost things.

Clank: "Hello ladies" -he said with all kindness.

Tinkerbell: "Hello Clank, hey, where's Bobble?"

Clank: "Oh, he's in the Winter Woods to hang out with Gliss and I think Terrence went with him."

Iridessa: "Terrence, and for what?" -he ask curiously.

Clank suddenly realized that he had forgotten that he should not mention Terrence, so he decided to lie so as not to be suspected.

Clank: "Oh well ..."

Suddenly, Buck appeared with Elwood to find Clank and he was grateful in his mind.

Buck: "Clank, here you were. Quick, Terrence told us to come with us to the Winter Woods. "

Elwood: "I was with him and he was **very** close" he said smiling.

All the girls (even more Tinkerbell) were curious about the tone that Elwood made when saying that about Terrence.

Tinkerbell: "How much _accompanied_?"

Elwood: "Oh well, Terrence met a frost fairy and I think they are having a great time" -he said as he saw Clank who made a face.

Seeing the grimace, he look at Tinkerbell who had a red face and got up from the table to go home.

Tinkerbell: "Girls, I'm going to visit my sister" - she said with almost an annoyed tone.

Everyone saw her leave and they already knew why.

Fawn: "Well, I think I'm not the only one with jealousy" -she told the others.

Tinkerbell: **¡I'M NOT JEALOUS!** –she shout from outside.

Buck: "Well ... Fawn, do you want to go with me to the Winter Woods?"

Rosetta: "Buck, Fawn has to tell us about ...

Buck: "Sled will be with us"

Rosetta: "Girls, let's go!" -She said as she flew very fast.

Fawn: "Well, I'll go" - she said taking him by the hand and flying with him.

Silvermist: "Girls, do you want to go too?" -she told Vidia and Iridessa.

Vidia and Iridessa: "Well, we lose" -they said as they flew.

Clank: "Good, friend Elwood, I think we'll go too" -he said excited.

Elwood: "I also ...

Suddenly, I hear a whisper that came from outside and turned to watch Lyria who was waiting for him.

Elwood: "Clank, I'll get you later because I have **personal issues** " -he said as he left the place.

Clank: "Well, to prepare, Clanky" -he said as he left the Tinker's Nook.


	17. Another day in the winter

Fawn and Buck were walking through the winter woods to find their friends, and when they did, they saw that some were sighing for something.

Fawn: "Guys, what's wrong?"

Silvermist: "Well ..." she said, touching her left arm.

Rosetta: "It's about Tink."

Buck: "What's wrong with Tinkerbell?"

Vidia raised her arm to where she was, there was with Terrence with the frost fairy he met a while ago. Everyone could see that Tink was staring at the fairy as he got closer to Terrence.

Iridessa: "I think there's no way for Tink to behave with a girl" -she said touching her forehead.

Everyone nodded and prepared to have fun with their winter friends, Sled was talking to Rosetta about romantic things while Spike and Gliss talked to each other.

Gliss: "Well, what about playing, girls?" -She said cheerfully.

Silvermist: "We could slide through the snow" -she said excitedly.

Iridessa: "No!" -She screamed in fear.

They all looked at her with strange faces and she shrugged.

Iridessa: "I mean ... we could play another game" -she said.

They all looked at each other and made some devilish smiles, making Iridessa scared.

All: "Let's slide!" -They shouted as they went on the sledges.

Iridessa moaned and had no choice but to go as well as she remembered the last time she slipped in the snow. Elsewhere, Fawn kissed Buck all over his face and he was more focused on something else that did not pay attention to his touch.

Fawn: "What's up, honey?" She said as she leaned against his chest.

Buck: "Uhm, nothing to worry about, Fawn" - he said touching her cheek.

Fawn: "Buck, you can tell me what's happening to you, I'm your girlfriend after all."

Buck sighed and prepared to speak.

Buck: "Well, I've been thinking that ... I do not know how to explain to you" -he said a little nervous.

Fawn: "Just say it" -said now sitting on his side.

Buck: "I'm afraid someone will come between us"

Fawn looked at him confused by what he said.

Fawn: "I do not understand, what do you ..."

Buck: "I mean Rumble" -he said a little angrily.

Now she understood what he said, Rumble always bothered any fairy just for fun and that attitude was due when he lost to Rosetta and Chloe.

Fawn: "Ah Buck, do not worry about that since I'll always be in love with you"

Buck: "Really?"

Fawn: "Sure, I do not care about the physical, I care what's inside" -she said touching his chest.

Buck smiled at Fawn's comment and sighed in relief, now that she told him he went back to look at her who had a mischievous smile.

Fawn: "Although, the inside also has the good" -she said biting her lower lip.

Before he could say anything, they listened to the girls who shouted at the moment of sliding.

Silvermist/Gliss: "OOOHHH OOOHHH!"

Iridessa: "Let's die!" -She said hugging Tink.

Vidia/Spike: "No doubt!" -They said, holding each other tightly.

From there all fell from their sledges making each fairy fly, Silvermist was so excited that she suggested another round until her mouth was covered by a fearful Iridessa.

Tinkerbell: "That was fun."

Vidia: "Yes, I'm sure" -she said sarcastically.

From there, Fawn appeared to tell her friends something.

Fawn: "Girls, I have to go, tomorrow I'll have a job with the skunks and I can not be late"

Tinkerbell: "Ok, we'll see you tomorrow, Fawn" -she said while looking for her sister.

Fawn had retired from the Winter Woods to go home, everything was fine until ...

Rumble: "Hello Fawn"

Fawn sighed annoyed after listening to him because she did not want to see him and ignored him and went on her way.

Rumble: "Oh, you're ignoring Rumble"

Fawn: "Yes, I'm ignoring you" -she said without looking at him.

Rumble: "Well in that case ..."

Rumble grabbed her arm and spun her until he touched her waist as he gave her a sly smile.

Rumble: "... you will not ignore this"

When saying that, together his lips with hers. Fawn was stunned by what she was doing and tried to get away from him without any success. Then Rumble got closer to Fawn while she hit him on the back and stopped there.

Fawn: "What do you ...

Rumble: "Uhm ... I thought your lips felt good, pity that our spectator was stunned" - he said with a smile.

Fawn looked at him confused by his words and turned to see the only love of his life looking with blank eyes towards her.

Fawn: "Bucky ..."

* * *

 **Now there are problems and misunderstandings, I hope you liked this story.**


	18. Misunderstood

**Here this chapter there will be a greater misunderstanding and for the lovers (I hope) of ScribblexNyx here they have a little.**

* * *

Buck looked at both Fawn and Rumble with his eyes blank and jaw-dropping with what he had seen: his girlfriend kissing with the worst sparrow man in Pixie Hollow.

Rumble: "Well, Rumble has to do his work" -he said moving away from them.

Fawn really did not have words to explain what really happened that she try to get close to him, but he pulled away from her with rage along with some tears that came out of his eyes.

Fawn: "Buck, please" -she said trying to calm him down.

Buck: "I saw you ... I saw you kissing you with Rumble" -he said darkly.

Fawn: "It's not true, I want ...

Buck: "I do not care what you say, I do not believe you! I saw everything and you can not deny it"

Fawn: "Buck," she said as the tears came out. "I love you."

Buck: "Ha! Yes, of course" -he said sarcastically.

Fawn: "Buck, believe me, Rumble kissed me by force"

Buck: "And if he kiss you by force, why did you hug him on his neck?" -He said angrily.

Fawn: "I was not hugging him!" -She said defending herself.

From there Buck turned around while holding back his tears and made a harsh decision that Fawn would not accept very well.

Buck: "After what I saw and your jealousy ..." -said now looking at his eyes- "I decided ... **END WITH YOU** "

Fawn felt her heart shatter when she heard those words, from there she saw Buck moving away from her and after she left she fell to her knees and began to cry covering her face.

Fawn: "Bucky ..." she said, still crying.

* * *

In the library, Buck rested his head on one of the tables while eating a cake prepared by Gelata. There, Scribble was watching him since he was the only person there and decided to continue with his until he saw a well-known scout fairy.

Nyx: "Hi Scrib ..." she said turning to see Buck.

Scribble: "Quiet, he is more occupied with himself than with us"

Nyx: "Good. Hey, I wanted to ask you something" -she said looking at him.

Scribble: "I hear you" -he said looking at her in her brown eyes.

Nyx: "You really are in love with me" -she raised an eyebrow.

Scribble: "Well ..." he said, rubbing his neck.

Nyx: "Just say it."

Scribble: "Yes, the truth is that I like you. But I did not dare to confess it to you "

Nyx: "Why not?

Scribble: "It would be stupid for someone like you to date a guy like me"

Before he could say anything else, Nyx grabbed him by the face and kissed him as he hugged her neck. Scribble was surprised at the act, but did not waste it and hugged her around the waist. After a few seconds broke the kiss to get oxygens while looking.

Nyx: "I must confess ... you're not as I imagine" -she said making a kiss gesture.

Scribble: "You are more beautiful when I look at your eyes"

Nyx: "Goodbye" she said as she flew away from the library.

Scribble: "Uhm ... Hey Buck, what happened?" -He said approaching her side.

Buck really did not feel like talking, but he had to do it considering that Scribble was trustworthy.

Buck: "I ... end with Fawn"

Listening to him, he simply could not believe what he said.

Scribble: "What?!"

Buck: "As you heard, I ended with her because I found her KISSING with Rumble"

Scribble: "Rumble?"

Buck: "Yes ... now I do not know what to do" -he said sobbing.

Scribble put his hand on his back while comforting him, really Rumble went through this and was sure it was a trap on his part.

Scribble: "Quiet, Buck, quiet"

From there both stayed in the library while the night approached.


	19. Telling everything

In the Winter Woods, Sled was hanging out with Rosetta talking to her about romantic things and about herself.

Rosetta: "Oh Sled, always so romantic" -she inclined to kiss him.

Sled: "Yes Hehe ..." -he received the kiss from his girlfriend.

While that was happening, the girls appeared to tell Rosetta that they should go to the warm side of the forest.

Tinkerbell: "Ro, we have to go"

Rosetta: "Now? Well since. See you, dear" she said, saying goodbye to Sled.

Sled: "Goodbye my beautiful flower"

Rosetta sent him a blow kiss and went with the girls to their respective home.

Sled: "She's so beautiful" -he told himself.

* * *

Already on the warm side, the girls flew into the forests until they heard some crying.

Iridessa: "Gi-girls, did you hear that?" -She said scared hugging Silvermist.

Tinkerbell: "Yes, I heard it clearly" -he said looking everywhere to find the person behind the crying.

Vidia: "Girls, down!" -She pointed with a finger down.

They all saw that it was Fawn who was crying behind a rock, they all went down to go with her and approached her to find out what was happening to her.

Tinkerbell: "Fawn! What happened to you?!" -She screamed when she saw her.

Fawn's face was covered in puddle and with some tears, her hair was the worst and her eyes were swollen.

Iridessa: "By God, Fawn. What happened?"

Fawn: "B ... b ... Buck ... you ... I'm done with me!" -She said beginning to cry.

The girls gasped at the news that Fawn gave them, they could not believe that Buck broke with her after all the years he was in love with her.

Rosetta: "How, Fawn? Why did I end up with you?" -She said, touching his shoulder.

Fawn: "Well ... I was flying to my house until Rumble appeared" -she said that last with an anger.

Vidia: "Rumble? What does he have to do with what happened?"

Fawn: "He came to bother me as usual, but what he did I will never forgive him" -she said with anger, but also holding back tears.

Tinkerbell: "What did he do?" -She asked impatiently to know.

Fawn: "He kissed me on the lips, and when he did he saw Buck who was there" -she said as the tears came out.

All: "What?!" they said in unison.

They could not believe what they heard, this time Rumble had crossed the line to mess with a couple, but especially a couple who were offline before joining.

Rosetta: "That ..." -she said holding back what she was going to say.

Silvermist: "And what happened next?" -She asked warmly.

Fawn: "When Rumble left, I approached Buck to explain things to him as they happened, but ... the only thing he did was to react badly and I ended up with me and I think it was forever" -she said burying her head in her arms.

From there, Fawn got up and flew quickly to her house leaving the girls who looked sad.

Silvermist: "Poor Fawn, that should not be happening to you" -she said very sadly.

Tinkerbell: "Rumble has everything to blame!" -She said putting her face in red.

Vidia: "Calm down Tink, I also think the same" -she said crossing her arms.

Rosetta: "We have to talk to Buck to clarify things better"

Silvermist: "Good idea, Ro" -she said cheerful.

Iridessa: "Yes, but where would it be?"

Tinkerbell: "Surely this in his house" -she said suggesting.

Rosetta: "Well, we'll go there"

All the girls flew to Buck's house to talk about it. Almost at home, they found Clank and Bobble flying around.

Tinkerbell: "Hi guys, have you seen Buck?" -she asked a friend's duet.

Clank: "Sure, Miss Bell, Buck is in the dust house with Terrence."

Bobble: "Yes, and seeing it looked very bad" -said touching his chin.

Tinkerbell: "Well, thanks guys for the information" -she said as she left.

Bobble: "No problem, Tink" -he said goodbye to her.

Now with the information that the girls gave them, they went to the dust guards and there to find Buck to explain what really happened.


	20. Looking for Buck

In the Pixie Dust Report, Buck was sitting on a mushroom while Terrence was comforting him, since he told him what happened with Fawn decided to hesitate a little because he knew her very well. For the time, being he accompany Buck with his pain.

Terrence: "Calm friend, it will pass" -he said trying to cheer him up.

Buck, however, was like a stone as he looked at the ground, Terrence noticing, decided to think of something he could cheer for.

Terrence: "You know what? Let's go to Elwood and have some boys' time" -he said, standing up.

Buck looked at him for a second and sighed slowly as he stood up stating that he would go with him.

Terrence: "That's the attitude" -he said while preparing.

At that moment Zarina appeared where they were.

Zarina: "Hello Terrence, Buck, have you seen Fairy Gary?"

Terrence: "Oh well, he's with Fairy Mary and they went together where Queen Clarion"

Zarina: "Oh, it's okay" -she said as she turned to see Buck who had an empty face- "Buck, does something happen to you?"

Terrence from there approached Zarina away from Buck a little to tell him what was happening.

Terrence: "Zarina, Buck ended with Fawn" -he said trying not to hear Buck.

Zarina: "What?!" -she called Buck's attention.

Terrence covered her mouth while trying to calm her down.

Zarina: "How are you?" -she ask, now whispering.

Terrence: "He found Fawn kissing with Rumble" he said in a whisper.

Zarina: "Rumble, is he thunder?"

Terrence nodded while Zarina had a dubious face because of what she said.

Zarina: "I do not understand, Fawn is not like that" -she said defending her friend.

Terrence: "I know, that's why I smell like a locked cat" -he looked at Buck who was still standing -I'm going with him so I can cheer him up "

Zarina: "Ok" -she winked.

Terrence approached Buck and they left the Pixie Dust Report leaving Zarina with a thoughtful head.

On the other hand, the girls flew quickly to look for Buck who was with Terrence in the Pixie Dust Report, on arrival they found Zarina who was carrying a bag.

Tinkerbell: "Hi Zarina, have you seen Buck around here?"

Zarina: "Oh yes, a while ago I met him along with Terrence and they went that way" -she said pointing to the place.

Rosetta: "Great, another long way to go" -she said adjusting her hairstyle.

Zarina: "Girls, it's true that Fawn kissed Rumble" -she said with doubt.

Vidia: "That was because Rumble was the one who caused everything" -she said giving him the truth that he thought.

Zarina: "Yes, although I have not seen him too much, I think he's a jerk" -she said a little angrily.

They all nodded in what Zarina said about Rumble. From there they went flying to the place where Zarina indicated them so that they could finally find Buck and clarify everything.

* * *

Terrence along with Buck flew everywhere looking for Elwood without any success.

Terrence: "Oh Elwood, where are you?" -He said to himself.

Suddenly, they found Elwood talking with Chloe in a tree near the garden where the garden fairies were.

Elwood: "Oh, hello guys" -he said.

Terrence approached them while Buck sat down while they watched the other fairies who did their work.

Chloe: "What's wrong with Buck?" -she said looking at him.

Terrence told the 2 about their situation, Chloe covered her mouth to hear the story while Elwood growled at what he told him, the reason: Rumble.

Terrence: "And that's all he told me" -he said, finishing the story.

Elwood: "Arg, now it's all turned on" -he said as he growled.

Chloe: "Poor of them" -she said very sad.

Terrence: "I know, but you can ...

"Hey!"

Everyone but Buck turned to see Tinkerbell and the girls fly towards them.

Rosetta: "At last we could find them" -she said putting her hands on her hips.

Silvermist: "Now, we want to talk to Buck"

Terrence, Elwood and Chloe pointed to Buck who was still sitting looking at the garden fairies.

Rosetta: "Buck ..." -she said while making him flip- "We want to talk to you".


	21. Convincing

Everyone was watching Buck who was staring at Rosetta, when he saw her, he sighed lightly and got up from the branch.

Buck: "What do you want to talk about?" -He said in a bored tone.

Rosetta: "It's about Fawn"

When he heard her, he grimaced in disgust at the mention and turned his back on it.

Buck: "I do not want to talk about her"

Tinkerbell: "Buck, Fawn did nothing. The one who did all that was ...

Buck: "I know I saw."

Vidia: "You do not realize that YOU are the one who is misinterpreting things" -she said putting her hands on her hip.

Buck: "That does not change anything" -he said sitting again.

The girls sighed annoyed to see the attitude of Buck, they could not do anything else.

Silvermist: "Buck, please, you have to talk to Fawn and fix this" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Buck noticing that he look at her eyes that indicated begging, but he simply ignore her. He really did not want to talk to Fawn about what happened.

Iridessa: "Really, Buck? You're going to stay here like a troll. "

Buck said nothing and stared at the other fairies who did their work.

Terrence: "It's useless girls, it's not going to talk"

Rosetta: "But you have to! My friend is suffering because of something she has not done" -she said now angry.

Elwood: "Well, he's not going to talk. How are you going to convince him to talk?"

Rosetta tried to speak, but then fell silent as she did not have a plan so that Buck could talk to Fawn.

Vidia: "This is ridiculous girls, will not want to talk to Fawn."

Tinkerbell: "Buck!" -she scream.

Buck: "What!" -He said now angry.

They both looked at each other with cold looks that made everyone surprised, no one believed that someone will face Tinkerbell's wrath.

Tinkerbell: "You're going to talk to Fawn right now or else ..."

Buck: "Or if not what?" -He said defiantly.

Tinkerbell now had a very red face and was going to say something else until they heard a voice approaching, when they turned around they saw that the minister of spring was talking with 2 garden fairies and then he saw them and approached them.

Minister of Spring: "Let's see guys, what are you all doing here?" He asked the fairies.

Tinkerbell: "Oh nothing minister, I was just talking ... ¡With a certain unbearable sparrow!" She said looking at Buck.

Buck: "Pss ... yes, of course" - he said turning his head.

Minister of Spring: "Let's see, nothing of a fight. They have to go to their respective places to do their work".

Tinkerbell: "We'll do it when this sparrow" - pointing to Buck - "Apologize to our friend" - she said crossing her arms.

Minister of Spring: "Let's see, see, see, I do not understand anything. ¿Can you explain me exactly? "

Iridessa: "What happened is that our friend Fawn is in her house crying for something she did not do and her boyfriend finished for that".

Minister of Spring: "And who is your boyfriend?" - he ask the fairies.

Everyone pointed to Buck who then looked at them annoyed and snorted to look at the ground.

Minister of Spring: "Well, that makes sense because a while ago the Minister of summer told me that she saw Fawn crying and went straight to her house"

Rosetta: "See Buck? Fawn is crying about that. You are not going to do anything?"

Buck in the background felt horrible to hear that Fawn was crying because of her, he really wanted to talk to her and he felt like he wanted to cry. Everyone noticed that Buck was almost crying and Rosetta approached him to reassure him.

Rosetta: "You really want to talk to her right?" -She said with a reassuring voice.

At random glance, Buck had almost tearful eyes that indicated he wanted to see her. He nodded and flew home.

Minister of Spring: "Well, everything resolved now go back to their duties".

Elwood: "Ugh ... the worm has already started talking with a wig"

Minister of Spring: "What did you say?" -He raised an eyebrow.

Elwood: "Nothing, Chloe, are we going?"

Chloe: "Well, see you girls"

Everyone left the garden leaving only the minister with the other fairies.

Rosetta: "I wish they could fix things"

Silvermist: "Let's hope" -she said, clasping her hands together.

Tinkerbell: "Hey, it will be imprudent what I will say, but ... could we spy on them to see what's going on?"

Vidia: "Maybe, so we can know if they can get together"

Rosetta: "Then let's go then."

All the girls flew directly to Fawn's house to find out what she and Buck would do.


	22. Love has no barriers

Buck flew as fast as he could to Fawn's house, during the whole flight some fairies interrupted him for something and he simply told them that it was not the time. He really wanted to know what Fawn was right and did not do something that he would certainly regret deeply, after a tired flight he could find Fawn's house.

Buck: "Finally ... ok Buck, just go in and apologize" -he said as he prepared to enter.

Upon entering, I see Fawn who was deeply asleep in her bed, the only thing that covered her was the blanket put on her body and her face was a bit dry because she had cried so much. Buck went directly to her to watch her as he touched her forehead.

Buck: "It's a bit hot ... I think I should open the windows a little"

Just as he was walking towards a window, he heard Fawn stammer something, he did not understand her because he was so far away and decided to go to her to listen to her.

Fawn: "Buck ... please forgive me ... it was Rumble who started everything ... please ..."

Hearing it, he doubted too much about what she said. Of course, he was watching as Fawn grabbed Rumble's head while "kissing" him, but he also thought about what Fawn said about Rumble himself having started all this. He really had to draw a conclusion.

Buck: "I do not know what to do, I say, I love Fawn too much, but Rumble's ..."

Suddenly a thought came to mind, previously I saw Rumble kissing with a fairy who already had a relationship with a sparrow man, of course Rumble was forcibly kissed by something he did not know and just came the sparrow watching the scene and the couple had had a fight because of Rumble and that coincidentally happened to him and Fawn.

Buck: "So ... Rumble no ... Arg! What an idiot I was "-he said hitting his forehead.

At that, Fawn was getting up and having a clear view she see Buck who was standing outside her bed.

Fawn: "Buck? What are you doing here?" -She said confused.

Buck was nervous at Fawn's question, he really wanted to apologize and clarify things between them but his nerves would stop him.

Buck: "I ... I ... Fawn, there's something I want to tell you" -he said now a little relaxed.

Fawn: "If it's for a while, I ..."

Buck: "No Fawn ..." - he said touching his hand to lift her from his bed - "I want to ask you a big apology for what I told you and for the way I talked to you".

Fawn: "Buck ..."

Buck: "Also, I want to apologize for not believing, you were right, Rumble was the one who started everything from the beginning".

At that moment, Fawn's heart was growing before Buck's words.

* * *

On another side of the forest, the girls flew straight to Fawn's house to find out how all this would end.

Rosetta: "We're already very close, girls" -she said.

Tinkerbell: "How is this going to end?" -she ask, very curious.

Idiressa: "Surely they will end up together again"

Vidia: "I think the same"

Silvermist: "Yes, including lightning"

Rosetta: "Sure, now let's go ... lightning?"

All the girls stopped to see the innocent face of Silvermist who looked at her confused.

Vidia: "Sil, what do you mean by 'lightning'?"

Silvermist: "That one" - she said pointing in the sky.

All raised their eyes and actually approached a lightning bolt who went directly to where they were.

Tinkerbell: "Stand up!" -She shouts, warning them.

The others ignored and moved away from the place where the lightning was going to fall and fell where flowers who made them gunpowder, Rosetta was horrified by that cruelty while covering her face.

Iridessa: "A monster from the sky is attacking the Pixie Hollow?! -she scream crazily.

Suddenly, they heard screams coming from above and observed Rumble who was arguing with Terrence about something.

Silvermist: "Wow, I never thought Terrence had his character" -she said surprised.

Vidia: "Finally, he was able to get that side of him" -she said.

While watching him he realized that he was not wearing his shirt, apparently he thought Rumble could break it or just take it off and saw some pecs on his body.

Vidia: "Mmm ... not bad" -she said thinking diabolically as she bit her lower lip.

Suddenly, she look at Tinkerbell who looked at her with a face of anger and turned to another side while whistling.

Tinkerbell: "Terrence!" -She shouted, drawing his attention.

Terrence looked down to see Tinkerbell and the girls, but then he was attacked from the back by Rumble who sent him to the ground.

Tinkerbell: "WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU?!" -she shouted angrily.

Rumble: "That will teach him not to mess with Rumble" -he said crossing his arms.

Rosetta: "Now you have, Rumble," she said, facing off.

Rumble: "Pss, yes of course" -he said giving her a disgusted face.

Tink, Silvermist and Iridessa came down to help Terrence who was getting up after the attack received.

Tinkerbell: "Are you okay, Terrence?" -She said a little worried.

Terrence: "Yes, quiet, Tink. It was nothing "-he said picking up his shirt who shot him before speaking with Rumble.

Suddenly, they observed a giant box, for them, metal who had a severe blow. As they got closer, they saw that small rays struck each other.

Iridessa: "Oh, oh, problems"

* * *

Buck: "Fawn, I sincerely apologize to you for my behavior" -he knelt as he grabbed her hand.

At that moment, Fawn felt that her tears were going to come out, but she held back so they could not get out.

Fawn: "Buck, it's the most beautiful thing you could tell me" -she said, controlling herself not to cry.

From there, Buck stood up while staring at her brown eyes.

Buck: "Fawn ... Would you be my girlfriend again?" -He said timidly.

Now she could no longer contain herself, the tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed at the question Buck told him. I'm waiting for that moment so she could give the ...

Fawn: "YES!" She scream while crying.

From there they both kissed passionately as they hugged each other, Buck grabbed Fawn's cheeks as he kissed her, Fawn played with Buck's hair while kissing him. After a few minutes they separated from the kiss to get oxygen while looking at each other.

Fawn: "Bucky, I ...

 **¡BRUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

Suddenly, they heard a huge thunder that came from far away where they were, both came out and observed that the sky was covered with a gigantic cloud that occupied Neverland.

Fawn: "What is that?!"


	23. The storm I

The fairies were totally frightened and dazed by what had just happened, the giant box had released an immense storm that covered all of Neverland and released rays almost everywhere.

Iridessa: "Ay ... ay ... ay ..." -she said losing her breath because of what she was seeing.

Tinkerbell: "Oh no. This is bad, very bad "-she said scared.

Rosetta: "Quick, let's go to the shelter!" -She suggested.

Suddenly, the box began to rise to the sky while remaining there while the girls and Terrence flew towards the shelter.

Vidia: "Girls, this will not stop at least if someone covers that box"

Silvermist: "Yes, but who?"

Rosetta: "I do not know, but someone must stop this"

The fairies from there went to the Tinker's Nook while Terrence had gone to the Workshop of the Dust-Keeping fairies, already there in the Tinker's Nook saw that they were looking at the immense cloud that was the attention of all. From there, Fairy Mary appeared very worried.

Fairy Mary: "Girls! I'm glad you're well, go quickly to a place to hide. This is going to get ugly"

Tinkerbell: "And Queen Clarion?"

Fairy Mary: "This together with Lord Milori and the ministers devising something to stop this"

Iridessa: "I hope they do it soon, I'm not liking this" -she said very scared.

At this moment, they saw Clank and Bobble who were loading wood to cover the door of the other artisans so they could protect themselves from the storm.

Bobble: "Tink, you must go to your house. This is already getting into chaos" -he said, carrying a pile of wood.

Tinkerbell: "I know, but I think there's a way to stop this".

Clank: "Is there?" -He said curiously.

Fairy Mary: "If that's true let's go to the queen to tell her."

Fairy Mary and Tink flew to the Queen while the others had gone to the other fairies so they could take refuge.

* * *

In Winter Woods, Periwinkle, Gliss, Spike and Sled were watching the sky covered with the immense cloud that surrounded it.

Periwinkle: "This is bad, very bad" -he said observing the immense cloud.

Spike: "I do not know about you, but this gives me a bad feeling."

Gliss: "For my acorns! We must warn Lord Milori about this" -she shout.

At that moment, Dewey appeared riding Fiona who apparently was looking for them.

Dewey: "Ah ... girls, I finally find them"

Sled: "Keep books, do you know where Lord Milori is?"

Dewey: "Yes, he meets Queen Clarion in the Pixie Dust Tree" -he said.

Gliss: "Guys, look!" -She shouted, pointing to where he was looking.

Everyone observed that the snow, because of the storm, was going to the warm side causing almost the entire place to have a little ice.

Spike: "The snow is getting closer to the warm side, do not you think it would be the same?"

Dewey: "I do not think so, as I'm seeing it, the cloud is causing the stations not to balance making everything go neutral. Bone that can be so hot and cold at the same time" -he said explaining to the young fairies and the young sparrow man.

Periwinkle: "Then, can we pass without our wings breaking?"

Dewey: "Indeed" -he said, adjusting his glasses.

The girls and Sled smiled at Dewey's confirmation that they quickly went to the bridge where he divided the warm with the winter and went to Tink and the others.

* * *

On the other hand, Fawn and Buck flew towards the others to know what was happening since the arrival of the immense cloud. When they arrived, they watched Silvermist helping some tadpoles get into the water.

Fawn: "Sil, I finally find you. What's happening?" -She said wanting the answer.

Silvermist: "Well ... we accidentally opened a metal box that kept what ..." -she stared at the sky -"... Well, it's right now".

Fawn: "And the others?"

Silvermist: "They are with their respective talents, Tink went with Fairy Mary where Queen Clarion. She knows how to stop this catastrophe" -she said grabbing a tadpole while hugging him.

Buck: "How?"

Silvermist: "You have to cover the blow that Terrence made accidental to stop this"

Fawn: "Ok, thanks for that information Sil" -she said taking Buck's hand to leave.

Both fairies flew to the dust tree to hear the idea of Tink that would give the queen.

* * *

In the library, Scribble watched with determination the cloud that got even bigger as he watched it with his telescope. From there, Elwood appeared along with Lyria who were looking for a place to hide.

Elwood: "Friend, you're seeing what I'm seeing."

Scribble: "Yes, I am much worse than when the green storm appeared".

Elwood: "I know, you have to hide or those rays will take you by surprise".

Scribble: "Wait a minute, I'm going to check something" -he said going to his table while looking for something.

At that moment, Lyria squeezed Elwood's hand as she watched him.

Lyria: "You have to go" -she said worriedly.

Elwood stared at her, when the immense cloud appeared Vidia had suggested that all the fast-flying fairies come together in order to stop the box if Tink's plan failed. He and Zerphyr told them to go too and when he told Lyria he did not take it so well because he cared about him too much.

Elwood: "Lyria, I have to go. I must help my talent to stop this "-he said caressing her cheek.

Lyria did not want to let him risk his life, but he had no choice but to support him.

Lyria: "Ok, but be careful"

Elwood: "I will do it" -he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

They both left Scribble looking for an artifact he had built together with Clank and Bobble in case the Pixie Hollow had a big problem.

* * *

When they reached the dust tree, Fawn and Buck hid to listen to the queen's conversation with Tink.

Queen Clarion: Are you sure this worked, Tinkerbell?

Tinkerbell: "Of course, let's just have faith in this"

Queen Clarion: "Well, I hope it works" -she said accepting the idea of Tink.

From what they heard, Tink's idea was that someone who dodged all the lightning could cover the blow of the box so she could stop this chaos.

Fawn: "When you hear it, it seems very dangerous" -she said a little shuddering.

Buck: "You're right"

When saying that, they observed the fast-flying fairies reaching where the metal box was going, some rays came out of there hitting some while others dodged them while they also received the impact. Vidia and Zerphyr flew together reaching the box while Elwood dodged every ray approaching him.

Elwood: "This ... is not ... fun for me" -he said dodging every ray.

To his bad luck, lightning struck him behind him causing him to shoot out where the box was crashing into him.

Elwood: "Oh ... I think after this, I'll go to the infirmary" -he said holding on to the box.

Zerphyr: "Excellent Elwood, now we must cover the blow that makes that cloud is here"

Vidia: "You brought something to cover it, right?"

At that moment, Elwood rolled his eyes, knowing that he had NOT brought something to cover the blow.

Elwood: "No"

At that moment, a lightning strike where the trio of fast flight was sending them directly to the ground, Vidia and Zerphyr fell on the ground while Elwood hit a log. The girls helped Vidia to get up while watching the cloud grow even bigger.

Rosetta: "This is getting worse and worse" -she said really scared.

Suddenly they watched the winter fairies who came where they were, Rosetta flew to Sled hugging him tightly while he did the same.

Rosetta: "Sled, it's a good thing you're here" -she said relieved, but that was when she let go of the hug -"One moment, how could you get on the warm side?"

Sled: "Well ..." -he pointed to a piece of ice that Rosetta was treading on.

Everyone was surprised that some pieces of ice were on the warm side, but that was not important to them since the cloud was all that was happening.

Fawn: "Girls, there's no other way to stop this."

Tinkerbell: "No, that's the only way" -she said a little hurt.

Buck stood watching the sky and also the girls who sighed sadly, even Fawn. He had to do something to make this end and without thinking twice he went straight ahead. All the girls and Sled stared at him until Fawn stopped him by grabbing his arm.

Fawn: "Bucky, what are you doing?" She said, praying that what she was thinking would not happen.

Buck: "Fawn ... I'll go to turn it off"

 **To be continue…**


	24. The storm II

Fawn could not believe what he was hearing, she felt her heart sink into the depths of her chest while the tears were about to touch her face.

Fawn: "Buck ... this is a joke, right?"

She pray that his response was what she imagined, unfortunately, he was not kidding at all.

Buck: "Fawn ... I have to go to turn that off" -he said touching his shoulders.

Fawn: "No, why are you?" -she said.

Buck: "I have an idea on how I can stop this problem, trust ...

Fawn: "No!"

She did not want to listen to the idea of turning off the box anymore since that could risk his life, she hug him tightly while the tears came out. Buck just kept hugging her trying to calm her without any success, the girls watched the sad scene and Rosetta approached Fawn touching her shoulder making her look at her.

Rosetta: "Fawn, you have to have faith in Buck. He will know what he is doing "

Fawn: "But ... What if it does not work? I could di ...

Rosetta: "Fawn" -she said taking a little air to continue- "Buck has always been with you in the good and the bad, they had their moments of course, but he always supports you in everything. So you must do the same".

Fawn hesitated a bit when she heard Rosetta, she did not want Buck to stop the box knowing it would cost him his life. She loved him so much that if she was not in that world she could not be calm, but she had no choice but to support her boyfriend. With a brief sigh she turned her gaze towards him.

Fawn: "Good. Just please, be careful" she said drying a tear.

Buck gave her a smile by kissing her nose as he made his way to Elwood who was still in the trunk, but watched everything that was happening.

Buck: "Hey buddy, do you want to help me?" -He offered.

Elwood: "Okay, this will be fun" -he said, leaving the trunk.

While that happened, a group of scout fairies approached with a giant magic fabric towards the metal box that was in the sky, the rays appeared and hit each one making them lower towards the ground and the last one that was Nyx dodged each attack, but a lightning took her by surprise also sending her to the ground.

Nyx: "Ach ... that box is very resistant, we can not cover it without that rays watching us" -she said as she got up.

In that, Buck had come up with an idea that could save all Pixie Hollow.

Buck: "I have an idea, but I need to fly as fast as I can to do it."

From there, they heard a noise that seemed like wheels approaching where it was. Turning his eyes, I look at Scribble, who was carrying a catapult he had stored in the library.

Scribble: "If you want to get this fast, this baby will do it for you" -he said this winking.

Buck: "Perfect, now I just have to get in there and you pull the lever" -he said explaining his plan.

Scribble: "Well about that ... I do not have the strength to lower it" -he laughed foolishly.

Buck rolled his eyes at him until he felt a touch on his left shoulder, turned to see Sled who gave him a smile.

Sled: "I'll do it, you'll do the rest" -he said heading to the catapult.

Fawn: "Buck, do you want to do this?" -She said in a worried tone.

Buck: "I'll do it so we can have a quiet night" -he said this caressing his cheek.

Fawn smiled and gave him a passionate kiss so he could remember her in his work, everyone watched the romantic scene while they heard "Ahhh" from the girls while the others just watched them.

Rosetta: "It's very romantic for a scene of desperation" -she said joining her hands.

Elwood: "That's necessary" -he said, rolling his eyes.

Silvermist: "Shh ... do not ruin the moment, Elwood" -she said also joining her hands.

Scribble: * Cof * * Cof * ... "Buck".

When listening to him, Buck broke the kiss while it went to the catapult whereas Fawn went with the others still worried about him.

Buck: "Well that's the plan, Elwood will fly almost to the box, what I want is for him to distract the rays while I go to the box."

Elwood: "Well said! Now I'll go to ... Hold on, how come I'm going to distract the rays?!" -he shouted.

Buck: "You are a fast flying sparrow so it should make sense to distract easily considering your talent" -he said explaining.

Elwood: "Right" -he said, laughing a little.

From there, Zerphyr appeared, surprisingly scared.

Zerphyr: "I'll help too, considering how awkward Elwood is"

Elwood: "Hey!" -he shout, offended at her comment.

Buck: "Well, then go."

Both fairies of fast flight went towards the skies to finally arrive at the point that Buck said.

Elwood: "Well, we're here. Now what we have to do is ...

 **¡BRUM!**

Suddenly, a ray almost fell on him if it was not that he realized instantly. Zerphyr flew very close to the box attracting the attention of the rays causing them to appear and begin to attack them. While this was happening Buck went towards the catapult where Sled was waiting for him.

Sled: "Ready, buddy?"

Buck: "Without a doubt".

* * *

Elsewhere, Chloe, Lumina and Fairy Gary flew towards the shelter protecting themselves from the falling rays, Fairy Gary was protecting the 2 fairies who were frightened by the immense storm.

Chloe: "This is very, very bad"

Lumina: "I'm with you, Chloe"

Fairy Gary: "Reassure yourselves girls, we're already close to reaching the refuge"

Suddenly, 2 rays fell almost close to the girls who made both scream in fear as Fairy Gary watched the shelter where they were guided by the scout fairies, no matter that I grab the 2 fairies carrying them while flying to the shelter.

Fairy Gary: "We're almost there" -he said, flying between his teeth.

Upon arrival they were received by Nyx who told them to hide.

Nyx: "Fairy Gary, go in that hole that is at the bottom of the right" -she ordered.

Fairy Gary: "Ok, thanks Nyx" -he said leaving of her.

Nyx watched as she left while looking at the others who were also hiding, however, did not notice that a lightning was directed towards her from above. Scribble observed what was going to happen and was flying towards her so she would not receive the attack.

Scribble: "Nyx!" -he scream, warning her.

Nyx turned to see a desperate Scribble who was approaching her, when he got everything he received was a push while watching something that was very unexpected for her: a lightning strike Scribble's body sending him against a mountain of rock.

Nyx: "Scribble!" -She screamed at seeing him as her body covered with rocks.

No matter what, she went directly to him to remove the rocks that were in his body, seeing him was totally unconscious and his body was bruised and touched his face so he could react. She had never had so much concern for anyone, but Scribble made her change appearance, she stayed on her knee while stroking his hair regardless of the comments of others.

Nyx: "Scribble ... please, react" -she said pleading.

* * *

With the others, Buck was preparing to be launched by Sled in the catapult, had the giant magic fabric that had brought the scout fairies to be able to cover the blow that was in the box.

Sled: "Ok to the count of 3 ... 2 ... 1 ..."

At the end of the count, Sled pulled the lever causing Buck to fly too far as if it were a kite, as he was striking the box he watched Elwood and Zerphyr who distracted the coming rays.

Buck: "Ok Buck, this is your only chance, do not waste it" -he said to himself.

When saying that, he extended his arms to grab the box without the rays noticing, the girls observed that he had reached the box and all begged to cover the blow, especially Fawn who begged so much for Buck's safety.

Fawn: "Please Buck ... come back safely"

Meanwhile, Buck who was in the box grabbed the giant fabric to cover the blow that caused the immense storm. He was trying to put it as fast as not to be detected by the rays.

Buck: "Almost ... just a little more ..."

I was about to cover the blow until ...

 **¡BROM!**

A lightning hit the box causing Buck's body to shake from the electricity he felt, but that did not stop him from releasing the cloth.

Buck: " **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

The girls were horrified to see how Buck was receiving the beam, but the one who suffered the most was Fawn seeing him that way.

Fawn: "Buck!" -she scream so loud.

Without thinking twice I wave his wings to go to him listening to the warnings of her friends.

Rosetta: "Fawn, do not go!"

Tinkerbell: "It's dangerous!"

Vidia: "You will not be able to against those rays!"

Silvermist/Iridessa: "Beware!"

That last left her confused while she saw them, when she turned around, she noticed that a lightning was approaching her and was about to collide. Fawn feared the worst until another bolt hit the other making him disappear, was surprised at that and turned to see Rumble who had a serious face.

Fawn: "You ..." -she said, unable to believe what she saw.

Rumble: "Do not think I did it by my own will" - he crossed his arms while looking at the other side.

Fawn looked at the place where he saw Rumble to observe Glimmer who stopped the rays, she thought that she forced him to do that to go with Buck. She continued on her way to go to Buck who was still screaming for electricity.

Fawn: "Buck, I'll ... **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!** " -he scream to feel the electricity.

They both shouted, but that did not stop them from being able to cover the box together without first saying a few words.

Buck: "Fawn ... if we do not survive ... I want you to know that I love you very much" -he said touching Fawn's heart.

Fawn: "I ... I love you too" -she said, smiling at him affectionately.

From there, they kissed for the last time regardless of the electricity they felt in their bodies while the box shook sharply causing the storm to stop every 2 seconds so that ...

 **¡BROOOOOOOOOM!**

...


	25. Finally, everything is over

Upon hearing that gigantic sound, the fairies covered themselves so as not to see the bright glow that illuminated the sky and a few minutes later returned to what it was before. The fairies who were hiding left their respective places to see if the storm had ended. Elsewhere, Tinkerbell and the girls watched in the sky to find Fawn and Buck who were in the box.

Rosetta: "I do not see Fawn anywhere, and you guys?" -She said worried.

The girls shook their heads as they watched the sky. Suddenly, Tinkerbell observed something that was falling in the sky and for his good luck, it was Fawn and Buck who fell.

Tinkerbell: "There they are!" -She said pointing.

They all watched the couple fall unconscious and were about to collide on the ground, if Zerphyr and Elwood did not catch them at the right time. The girls sighed with relief and went to Fawn to check that he was fine.

Rosetta: "Fawn, wake up, Fawn ..." -she said trying to lift her up.

Silvermist: "They do not believe that ..." -she said in fear, remembering what happened with Gruff.

Iridessa: "Do not say that or joke, Sil" -she said she joining her hands.

Vidia: "Girls, look at her, I think she's already reacting" -she said making the fairies look at Fawn.

Fawn was coughing as she got up from the floor shaking her dress, when she woke up she looked at the girls and gave them a silly smile.

Fawn: "We made it" -she said with a sign of approval.

The girls immediately ran towards her to hold her tightly and congratulate her on her great achievement, all the fairies celebrated to know that everything was as before as Queen Clarion came along with Lord Milori, Fairy Mary, Fairy Gary and the Ministers to observe the celebration.

Queen Clarion: "I'm glad everything is back to normal" -she said relieved.

Lord Milori: "I knew this official, Clarion" -he said touching her hand.

The queen smiled at him as she watched the celebration of the fairies, Dewey was being embraced by Peri and Tink while Rosetta kissed Sled passionately. Bobble hugged Gliss tightly making her laugh at his attitude, Nyx watched everyone holding even holding the head of Scribble who saved her from the rays.

Elwood: "This is great, do not you think, Buck?" -He said, calling him.

However, he did not receive his response as he was still lying on the ground.

Fawn: "Buck, let's wake up" -she said him.

But the smile she had started to disappear when he realized that he was not reacting, she knelt while shaking him.

From there, she put her hand on his chest to feel his heart and ... nothing.

Fawn: "Buck please do not play like that, Buck, Buck!" -She said, shaking him.

From there, she put her hand on his chest to feel his heart and ... nothing.

Fawn: "No ... no ... no ... ¡No!" -She said desperately.

Everyone watched to see how Fawn was desperate to try to pick him up, a nurse went to him to diagnose him and Rosetta pulled Fawn away so she could do her job.

Rosetta: "Nurse ..."

The nurse got up to tell him Buck's situation ... a denial was her response.

Seeing that sign, Fawn's heart was totally destroyed when she saw that Buck had not survived the explosion, she knelt making tears come out.

Fawn: " **BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!** " -she shout at the top of my lungs.

The girls tried to calm her down while she cried desperately, Rosetta hugged her tightly trying to calm her down. All the fairies saw the raw scene they lived, Queen Clarion under her gaze wanting to see no more that tragic moment while Lord Milori embraced her. Periwinkle, Spike, Gliss and Sled lowered their heads to see Fawn that way. Chloe, Lumina, Terrence, Zerphyr and Elwood were sad to see their friend in that way. Glimmer felt sorry for him while Rumble just crossed his arms, but deep down he also felt sad for what happened to Buck, although he would not show it because of his pride. Fawn hugged Rosetta tightly as she asked Buck to come back to life.

Fawn: "Why? Why does this have to happen to me?"

Rosetta: "Quiet Fawn, you have to be strong."

Fawn: "I loved him ..."

Rosetta: "I know ..."

While everyone was sad they heard a cough that was very close to them, when turning around it was Buck who was touching his chest while coughing loudly until he could stop doing it.

Buck: "Oh ... I think I should take care of that ... Hehe"

Saying that, I watch Fawn who was stunned just by seeing him.

Buck: "Fawn, are you okay?" -she ask.

From there Fawn ran towards him hugging him tightly while crying with happiness.

Fawn: "Oh Bucky, Bucky, Bucky" -she said screaming with happiness.

Buck: "Yes, it's me, Fawn"

And a few seconds, Fawn kissed him very passionately trying not to get away from him while Buck did the same with her. All the fairies celebrated this miracle and continued like this until it ended.

* * *

6 days later

Everything was peace and tranquility since what happened to the box, the fairies began to do their daily tasks as usual. Everything had changed for some, the fairies were already out with the sparrows men they loved thanks to Fawn and Buck that made this possible. Nyx went out with Scribble, something that took some people by surprise, but she ignored them and decided to make her life with his. Rumble no longer messed (for the moment) with others since the queen warned him about it. In the forest of petals, Fawn along with the girls talked about their days as they did every time.

Rosetta: "And that's when Sled offered me a date on the mountain of love in the winter" she said screeching a little.

The girls laughed at her words until they saw Buck who was accompanied by Zerphyr and Elwood.

Fawn: "Well girls, I'll go with Buck to have our first date" -she said taking from her hand.

Tinkerbell: "Good luck, Fawn, how nice they are, do not you think, girls?"

Elwood: "Yes, but you do not do that with Terrence since you die for love towards him Hehe ..." -he said laughing a little.

From there, he regretted when he look at Tinkerbell's face near him showing her red face.

Elwood: "Oh ... I should fly right now"

Buck and Fawn looked at each other, ignoring the shouting for help from Elwood who was being chased by Tink.

Buck: "I'm not tired of saying this, but ... I love you Fawn ..."

Fawn: "Same to you, Buck"

As they said their love to each other, they put their lips together indicating that they would love each other forever no matter what, no one and nothing will stop any of them so that they could take away ... their love found.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **And so ends the English version of I found love, thanks to the user (Guest) who suggested that he bring it in the English version and the people who could read it. For me, the Disney fairies franchise has very interesting characters if it was done at all, but as you can hear, the franchise 'ended' which, personally, I do not think it has ended as well since there is still more to tell (For example, that Tinkerbell knows Peter Pan).**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the story and soon I will bring another story, but this time with my own characters that surely will love them if they support it. Goodbye ;)**


End file.
